Speed Mating
by Arlette Cullen Swan
Summary: Isabella puede estar en celo, pero está decidida a mantener el control. Solo porque está ovulando no significa que tiene que conformarse con un hombre cualquiera (o su bestia). Su sensual Alfa está decidido a encontrarle un tigre que se encargue de ella en celo y sea el padre de su hijo… pero nadie parece ser tan bueno como el hombre a cargo. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Isabella puede estar en celo, pero está decidida a mantener el control. Solo porque está ovulando no significa que tiene que conformarse con un hombre cualquiera (o su bestia).

Su sensual Alfa está decidido a encontrarle un tigre que se encargue de ella en celo y sea el padre de su hijo… pero nadie parece ser tan bueno como el hombre a cargo.

¿Ceder ante la necesidad por su Alfa arruinará la tenue relación con su clan o serán la pareja perfecta?

* * *

 **.**

 **Speed Mating**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Bella se sentó en la sala de espera del taller mecánico de su Alfa y trató de no vomitar su almuerzo.

Eran solo nervios, haciendo que su estómago se agitara, pero eso no mejoraba las cosas. Se sentaba en el borde de la silla de plástico, bebiendo agua de un vaso desechable, tratando de distraerse de la sensación de impotencia que sentía.

Una sombra cayó sobre ella. Unos pantalones vaqueros y botas de obrero aparecieron en su línea de visión, y Bella casi se atragantó con el agua.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Edward cerniéndose sobre su asiento. El masivo y descomunal Edward, quien nunca dejaba de intimidar a pesar de que los dos eran de la misma altura: un metro noventa. Sin embargo, siempre se sentía pequeña alrededor de Edward. Tal vez era la inmensa amplitud de sus músculos o sus gruesos brazos cubiertos con tatuajes. O tal vez era el hecho de que su expresión habitual parecía ser un ceño disgustado cuando ella estaba cerca.

Ese gesto estaba en su cara justo ahora mientras se limpiaba los dedos con un trapo grasiento.

—Buenos días, Isabella —dijo casualmente, su atención más en sus manos que en su rostro.

— ¿Querías verme?

Ella se puso de pie, ignorando los ojos que miraban en su dirección cuando desplegó sus piernas y se alzó en toda su altura. Era una mujer alta, saludable y tonificada gracias a su trasfondo ligre, pero no era delicada como las mujeres humanas. Nunca lo sería. La mayoría de los hombres se sentían intimidados por su tamaño, lo que hacía difícil conseguir una cita. Agreguen la cosa de ser ligre y parecía condenada a vivir una vida de soledad.

Bueno, hasta ahora, pensó, sus entrañas se apretaron de nuevo.

Por supuesto, por qué estaba obsesionada con su apariencia en un momento como este no tenía sentido. Solo servía para demostrar lo increíblemente distraída que estaba por… su situación.

 _Oh, Dios, tenía una situación._

Sintió ganas de vomitar otra vez.

—Sí. Lo hago. Yo… tenemos que hablar. —Cuando continuó mirándola con la distintiva mirada de soy-paciente-solo-porque-he-de-serlo, añadió:

— En privado. Por favor.

Él hizo un gesto a la oficina de atrás y ella se dirigió allí.

Bella no visitaba a Edward a menudo. Los cambia-tigres eran un clan constituido más vagamente que la mayoría de los cambiadores, pero aun así se reunían varias veces al mes para encuentros y solo obligaciones en general. El ser la única ligre en las cercanías, demonios, en todo el estado, no la hacía exactamente "mezclarse" con el resto de su temperamental y feroz clan. Era solo mitad tigre, pero encajaba más con ellos que con los leones, quienes no le daban la bienvenida en absoluto. Pero incluso en las reuniones, Bella permanecía atrás, tranquila y atenta. Al clan tigre no le importaba tenerla alrededor siempre y cuando no causara problemas.

Y se salía con la suya al no causar problemas.

La oficina de Edward era una pequeña habitación con paredes de cristal en la parte trasera de la tienda. Se jactaba de un escritorio cubierto de dispersos papeles manchados, un ventilador, y el monitor de computadora más antiguo del mundo. Él se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó.

—Vamos a hacer esto rápido. Espero a que alguien me traiga un motor para reparar, y voy a necesitar el tiempo.

—Esto no tomará mucho tiempo —dijo Bella, nerviosa, sentándose en la silla frente a él.

Tomó distraído un lápiz, recogió una pila de papeles, e hizo un gesto con la mano en su dirección, indicándole que ella debía comenzar.

Tragó fuerte. Las palabras pegadas al techo de la boca de Bella, y lo miró fijamente en silencio mientras él revisaba una orden de compra. Su cabello Cobrizo estaba sudoroso en las sienes, pero atractivo. Él lucía bronceado, y su mandíbula (y cuello) eran amplios. Parecía un gran matón miserable. No lo era, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor.

Cuando ella no habló, levantó la vista y le dirigió una mirada impaciente.

—¿Y bien?

Ahora o nunca. Se obligó a sacar las palabras de su garganta.

—Voy a entrar en celo.

El lápiz se rompió.

Isabella permaneció impasible. Ni siquiera se inmutó. Solo suspiró pesadamente. —Lo sé.

Él se frotó la mandíbula durante unos minutos sin decir nada y claramente tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—Bien. Esta no era la conversación que esperaba tener esta mañana.

Ahora ella estaba realmente confundida.

—¿Qué estabas esperando?

—Estaba esperando —comenzó Edward, luego se aclaró la garganta y continuó, —escuchar que habías tomado interés en alguien en el clan.

Ella resopló.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también. Ellos no han mostrado el más mínimo interés en mí, y tú lo sabes.

—Son tigres. Tú eres tigre.

—No, soy ligre. Un gran y negligente cruce híbrido entre un león y un tigre, ¿recuerdas? —Nunca olvidaba que no se sentía como si perteneciera a los tigres. Ellos apenas le habían dado la bienvenida, pero siendo cautelosos, y sospechaba que la única razón por la que habían estado abiertos a que ella se uniera, era por ser mujer y ellos tenían solo a otra en su clan. Pero, una vez más, era estéril. Todos los ligres eran más o menos "mulas" debido al mestizaje, y no podían tener hijos. Al menos, eso era lo que siempre le habían dicho.

Entonces, ¿por qué llevar a una mujer estéril a un clan? No tenía sentido, y nunca había sido capaz de entenderlo, de ahí su inquietud en torno a los otros tigres. Si no era material de compañera debido a que era estéril, ¿qué era? ¿Solo un par de tetas rebotando por ahí a la vista?

No era un pensamiento entrañable.

No es que importara. ¿La mayor parte del clan tigre? Simplemente no era su tipo. Eran demasiado engreídos, un poco demasiado confiados, y a excepción de Edward, ella era prácticamente la única de más de un metro ochenta y tres De igual forma, nunca había sabido cómo interpretar a Edward. Él siempre parecía estar ceñudo y de mal humor por algo, pero aun así era cortés con ella.

Era un misterio.

—Podría haber jurado que era, un gran y negligente cruce híbrido estéril —dijo Edward, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Estás segura acerca de esta cosa de estar en celo?

—Sé cómo interpretar mi propio cuerpo, gracias —dijo ella, tratando de evitar que se le escapara el gruñido en su garganta—. He estado sintiendo… cosas. Diferentes cosas. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta lo que lo está provocando. —Cosas como despertar con sus pezones erectos, sus manos entre sus muslos, y su sangre corriendo a millón. Cosas como su libido revolucionándose ante la vista del trasero apretado de un hombre. Cosas como una constante hipersensibilidad por toda la piel.

Y estaba de mal humor como el infierno. Le enseñó los dientes en molestia.

Él la miró con una expresión severa.

—¿Sientes cosas?

—Estoy jodidamente cachonda todo el tiempo —explotó ante él—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres que admita? Podría frotarme contra casi cualquier cosa o cualquier persona que pasara por delante, y nada ayudaría. Se pone peor cada día. —Cuando él continuó mirándola, ella añadió—: Y estoy un poco de mal humor.

—¿Un poco?

—Un poco.

Se frotó la mandíbula de nuevo, pareciendo por un momento como si quisiera sonreír, luego se lo pensó mejor.

—Yo no huelo nada aún. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendrás? Tenemos que hacer planes.

Su cara se puso roja.

Esta era la conversación por la que había venido aquí, pero ante las palabras "yo no huelo nada aún" su mente se había congelado. ¿Él iba a olerla cuando entrara en celo?

Uff. ¿A qué olería? Dios, no quería saber.

—No estoy segura. Esta es mi primera vez en celo. Edward dejó el lápiz roto a un lado y entrelazó sus manos detrás de la cabeza, resaltando esos enormes bíceps y tatuajes. Su boca se secó ante la vista. Edward tenía tales brazos grandes y fuertes que él claramente ejercitaba. Mucho. La mayor parte del clan tigre tendía a ser corpulento, pero Edward lo llevaba como un atleta olímpico. A ella… le gustaban todos esos músculos. Bastante.

Abajo, chica, le dijo a su libido. Él es el Alfa. No, no.

Solo el Señor sabía que si algún hombre se inclinaba frente a ella, dejaría caer sus bragas al suelo en un instante, incapaz de controlarse a sí misma hasta que pasara el celo. Eso era un asco.

—¿Vas a tenerlo?

—¿Qué?

Un destello momentáneo de fastidio cruzó su rostro.

—Vas a estar en celo —dijo, las palabras claras y concisas a medida que él se inclinaba hacia delante, con las manos deslizándose a la mesa (y ya no flexionadas tan atractivamente).

—Estar en celo significa una cosa… eres fértil. ¿Vas a tener el niño?

—Yo… no lo sé. —Ella levantó una mano para detenerlo—. Antes de que me puedas dar la perorata acerca de cómo tener un hijo tiene el potencial de afectar a todo el clan, quiero recordarte que es mi útero, y voy a hacer lo que quiera con él… o no. Si decido tener un hijo, va a ser mi idea, no de nadie más.

Frunció el ceño.

—No me importa lo que hagas. Solo necesito saberlo para poder planificar en consecuencia.

—Ah. —Eso había resultado un poco más suave de lo que pensó. Por alguna razón, había anticipado… una protesta. Los niños cambiadores eran tan poco frecuentes que el hecho de que una mujer sin pareja entrara en celo era un gran asunto. Estar en celo solo ocurría un par de veces en la vida de una cambiadora, y cada vez era imposible de predecirse. Una mujer no tendría forma de saber cuántas veces entraría en celo en su vida. ¿Y si utilizaba pastillas anticonceptivas y evadía el celo? Era imposible predecir si alguna vez entraría en celo otra vez.

Era arriesgado.

Lo peor de todo es que Estrella estaba soltera. Ni siquiera tenía un interés romántico. Todo lo que tenía eran algunos primos bastante lejanos del clan tigre y… a Edward. Su estómago se retorció con los nervios una vez más.

—Si decides tener a este niño, ¿tienes a un padre en mente? ¿Tigre, espero?

—No tiene que ser tigre —protestó ella—. Solo quiero a alguien que ame al niño y cuide de él.

—Un tigre es preferible…

—Mi útero —le advirtió.

Él le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Cualquier persona en el clan estaría encantado de convertirse en padre y tomarte como compañera.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si decido quedar embarazada, voy a escoger al hombre que más me guste, ya que vamos a estar unidos a través del niño. No quiero dejar las cosas al azar y simplemente asumir que la persona correcta estará justo allí cuando entre en celo. Si hago esto, va a ser planificado de antemano. El hombre correcto, el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto. Quiero que mi bebé sea criado por el mejor padre posible. Solo porque voy a entrar en celo no significa que no pueda tener el control de esto.

Esta vez, su boca se curvó, como si le divirtiera su declaración.

—Parece que ya has decidido.

—Tal vez —dijo ella a la defensiva—. Pero si no puedo encontrar a la persona correcta, no voy a continuar con esto.

—Vas a necesitar a alguien —señaló—. Con embarazo o no, el hecho de que entres en celo todavía va a suceder.

Su rostro enrojeció.

—Sí, lo sé. Necesitaré a alguien independientemente. —Y si no fuera alguien que pudiera desear y respetar, bueno, una gran cantidad de alcohol por adelantado probablemente funcionaría. No había manera de rodear la situación… tendría que lidiar con ello.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Estrella. Tenlo por seguro. —La mirada en los ojos Verdes de Edward fue intensa—. Eres parte de mi clan y cuidamos a los nuestros.

—Gracias. Soy consciente de eso, Edward.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos? Con sinceridad. ¿Crees que puedes aguantar hasta la próxima semana?

Como si estuviera dirigiendo sus ovarios. Pero aún no se sentía desesperadamente cachonda. Todavía no. Mucho más caliente de lo normal, sí… pero no era tan grave.

—Creo que tengo al menos hasta entonces. Tal vez un poco más.

—Bien. Voy a poner a los demás en alerta y darles instrucciones de prepararse para abandonar el territorio ante el aviso del momento. La última cosa que quieres es a cinco tigres cachondos apareciendo ante tu puerta cuando llegue el momento.

Bueno. En realidad, eso no sonaba tan mal. Pero sabía que era solo el celo hablando.

—Gracias, Edward. Te lo agradezco.

—Deja de darme las gracias. Somos un clan. Eso es lo que hacemos. — Levantó el teléfono, y luego se detuvo.

— ¿No tienes a alguien en mente? ¿Segura? Me puedes decir.

Ella extendió las manos en un gesto de impotencia.

—No tengo ni idea.

Él gruñó.

—Bien. ¿Vas a decirme a quién eliges?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces, mantenme informado.

* * *

 _ **Hola mis queridas/os y hermosas/os lectoras/os aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de Speed Mating como les prometí.**_

 _ **Quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en subir la historia, pero he estado realmente ocupada en busca de nuevas adaptación para realizar.**_

 _ **Es para mi un placer anunciarles que mi búsqueda a rendido buenos frutos xD**_

 _ **Porque bueno... nadie sabe si al finalizar esta adaptación surjan otras... como ejemplo: una sobre cambiaformas lobos o algunas de época... pero esas son tonterías**_ ** _mías..._** ** _Yo no se nada ;)_**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y_ _Muero de ansias por leer sus reviews._

 _Besos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Isabella puede estar en celo, pero está decidida a mantener el control. Solo porque está ovulando no significa que tiene que conformarse con un hombre cualquiera (o su bestia).

Su sensual Alfa está decidido a encontrarle un tigre que se encargue de ella en celo y sea el padre de su hijo… pero nadie parece ser tan bueno como el hombre a cargo.

¿Ceder ante la necesidad por su Alfa arruinará la tenue relación con su clan o serán la pareja perfecta?

* * *

 **.**

 **Speed Mating**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Así que ella iba a hacer esto después de todo.

Bella exhaló mientras salía de la oficina de Edward, con la mano vagando hasta su estómago. Había ido allí para discutir con él acerca de cómo era su cuerpo y su derecho, y terminó hablando sin cesar sobre el padre de su hijo como si las cosas fueran un hecho. Tal vez lo eran.

En una semana más o menos, toda su vida iba a cambiar. Maldita sea. Era mejor que empezara.

 **oOoOo**

—Hombre, eres tan jodidamente afortunada. Bella tomó una papa frita y le dirigió a su amiga una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Mírate. Eres toda tetas y piernas, y estás comiéndote una hamburguesa con papas fritas. —Rosalie Hale apuñaló su ensalada con un movimiento vicioso.

— Si huelo una de esas papas fritas, voy a ganar un kilo. Pero no tú. Y ahora además de esto, vas a entrar en celo. —Negó con la cabeza—. Algunas personas tienen toda la suerte del mundo.

—No me siento muy afortunada en este instante —confesó Bella, agarrando un salero y sofocando su comida con él—. No tengo a un chico, ¿recuerdas?

Rose agitó su tenedor con desdén.

—Eres hermosa. Alguien aparecerá.

—Mido un metro noventa. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que salga con una mujer que es más alta, y en ocasiones más ancha, que él? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que he tenido una cita? Cuatro años.

—Tal vez por eso vas a entrar en celo —dijo Rosalie, meneando sus cejas sugestivamente a su amiga—. Es un grito desesperado en busca de atención de tus partes femeninas. Seguro suponen que si no hablan pronto, van a estar cubiertas de telarañas para siempre.

—Oh, por favor —dijo Bella con disgusto—. Hay mucha gente que pasa un largo tiempo entre citas.

—¿Cuatro años?

Mordió una papa e ignoró a Rose. Está bien, así que su historial no era muy grande, y cuatro años era mucho tiempo. Un tiempo muy largo. Pero, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Arrojarse a cualquier hombre de más de metro noventa que pasara en su camino? Rose probablemente pensaba que esa era una buena idea.

Pero, entonces, su amiga nunca había tenido problemas para conseguir citas. Su problema era que se quedasen una vez que conseguían una diatriba de su lengua ácida.

Estrella suspiró.

—Simplemente no tengo ningún prospecto factible para ser el padre.

La mano de Rosalie se deslizó por la mesa y robó una papa frita desde la esquina del plato de Bella.

—¿Qué hay del ardiente Alfa sexy tuyo?

—¿Edward?

—Con tatuajes, ¿verdad? ¿Aspecto peligroso? Mmmm. —La aprobación de Rosalie fue prácticamente un ronroneo—. No me importaría entrar en celo con él alrededor. Puede poner una marca de compañero en mí en cualquier momento.

Por alguna razón, Bella se retorció en su asiento. Escuchar a Rose considerar a Edward de una manera sexual la hizo sentirse… extraña.

 _Posesiva._

Lo cual era una estupidez. ¿Y la cosa de la marca de compañero? Ni siquiera había considerado eso. Los cambiaformas marcaban a sus compañeros en el cuello con una mordida de amor que solo otros cambiaformas podían ver. La marcaría como propiedad de alguien, la querida compañera de alguien, y ahuyentaría a todos los demás.

Mierda, no estaba en esto solo por un bebé. También tenía que considerar a un compañero. Isabella tragó saliva, y entonces sacudió la cabeza.

—Edward no. Él no está interesado en mí de esa manera. No creo que él encuentre atractiva la cosa de ser ligre.

—¿Y quién sí? —Ante la mirada fulminante de Isabella, Rose se rio entre dientes y robó otra papa.

— Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando. Con toda seriedad, ¿sería tan malo pedirle a tu Alfa que engendre un niño? Sabes que él es responsable, ¿verdad? Tiene un negocio. Nunca tendrías que perseguir al tipo por la manutención de tu hijo o preocuparte si tu niño tiene un lugar en el clan.

Todo eso sonaba bien, pero Edward no había mostrado ni un poco de interés en ella. En todo caso, la había mirado alarmado cuando ella le había dado su pronunciamiento. Y aunque Edward era atractivo de una forma ceñuda y agresiva, ella no planeaba arrastrar a nadie en esta cosa de entrar en "celo" con ella. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente atrapada como estaba.

—Edward no —dijo una vez más, y con firmeza—. Voy a tener que encontrar a alguien más. ¿Supongo que no sabes de alguien?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, metiendo la mano en su bolso.

—No, pero conozco a alguien a quien puedes llamar. —Sacó su billetera y extrajo una tarjeta de presentación, extendiéndosela a Bella.

Ella la tomó, examinando el pequeño logotipo de media luna.

—Midnight Liaisons. ¿Una agencia de citas? ¿En serio?

—Una agencia de citas para, ya sabes. —Olfateó significativa como para señalar su aroma cambiaformas único, y le entregó a Isabella una mirada firme.

— Deberías llamarlos.

—No lo sé. ¿Como si ellos van a tener más suerte encontrándome un hombre que quiera ser padre de aquí a la próxima semana?

—Solo hazlo —le dijo Rose—. He salido en un montón de citas a través de ellos. Hay mucho por ahí fuera si no te importa un poco de… variedad en el acervo genético.

—¿Si me importa? ¿Recuerdas que estás hablando con un ligre?

rosalie fingió estirar el cuello para mirar a Bella.

—Oh, no me olvidé.

 **oOoOo**

—¡Muy bien, señoritas! Reúnanse alrededor y empezaremos. —La pelinegra demasiado alegre en la parte trasera de la sala hizo un gesto con su mano de uñas pintadas color rosa ardiente, indicándoles que todas ellas debían acercarse a ella.

Isabella tomó una respiración profunda para calmar sus nervios. Se levantó de la mesa vacía que estaba ocupando y se trasladó al centro de la sala, delante de la pelinegra. Contó a otras cinco mujeres agrupadas cerca, y clasificó la competencia. Tejón, rata, lince, zorro, y arpía, si su nariz no se equivocaba.

De acuerdo, bien, ella era el más grande depredador del grupo. Supuso que era bueno.

Era treinta centímetros más alta que cualquiera, excepto la arpía, a quien solo aventajaba por quince centímetros.

 _Maldita sea. Iba a sobresalir como un pulgar adolorido._

—¡Hola a todas! Mi nombre es Alice, y voy a ser la coordinadora para nuestro evento de esta noche. —La anfitriona del evento les dedicó toda una sonrisa empalagosa con hoyuelos, sus grandes ojos azules brillando de emoción.

— Para aquellos de ustedes que nunca han participado en el evento "Emparejamientos Rápidos", voy a repasar las reglas de nuestro juego muy rápidamente. ¿Todo el mundo tiene su etiqueta de identificación?

Bella tocó la etiqueta de "Hola, mi nombre es #6" pegada a su suéter, tratando de no sentirse como una idiota. Una idiota optimista, que hizo las cosas peor, porque este se trataba de un escenario que parecía condenado al fracaso, y sin embargo, los coordinadores de citas le habían asegurado que tenían un gran éxito con este tipo de eventos.

Así que tenía esperanza. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más quería a este posible bebé, lo que significaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera ser el padre que ella necesitaba para su hijo… en el espacio de una semana. Alguien con quien ella pudiera ver compartiendo una parte tan importante de su vida.

Alguien con quien no se asqueara cuando pensara en compartir su celo con él.

 _Dios._

—A cada uno de ustedes se les ha sido asignado un número —dijo Alice con una voz alegre que fue casi estridente a medida que se esforzaba por hablar a todo el grupo.

— Van a sentarse en sus mesas numeradas y un hombre se unirá a cada una de ustedes. Tendrán la oportunidad de hablar durante cinco minutos, y luego yo voy a tocar la campana. Cuando toque la campana, cada hombre va a levantarse y moverse a la siguiente mesa, y vamos a turnar por todos nuestros solteros de esa manera. —Ella levantó una pequeña tarjeta de puntuaciones.

— Van a tener una tarjeta en cada una de las mesas. Si les gusta el hombre, hagan una marca debajo de su número. Van a estar devolviéndome las tarjetas a mí. Si ustedes y su cita marcaron en su tarjeta que ambos están interesados en el otro, tendremos una coincidencia y yo estaré contactándolos a ambos para coordinar una cita. Si no hay coincidencia, siempre pueden volver la próxima semana. ¿Alguna pregunta, señoritas?

El grupo se quedó en silencio. Bella se preguntó si estaban tan impacientes como ella lo estaba. Solo quería que las cosas avanzaran.

—¡Muy bien, entonces! Por favor, tomen asiento en su mesa asignada y una vez que todas estén listas, vamos a traer a los hombres.

Bella encontró la mesa número seis en la esquina. Habían dejado una botella de vino, descorchada, sobre la mesa. Eso estaba bien: conseguir que todas se achisparan antes de que llegaran los hombres con el fin de que las probabilidades de tener una coincidencia fueran mejores. Se sirvió una copa y la inclinó sobre sus labios, bebiendo rápidamente. Gracias a su metabolismo ligre, necesitaría un par de copas más a la misma velocidad para incluso avivarla un poco. Sin embargo, pareció ayudarla a darle ánimos.

Se sirvió otra copa y bebió un sorbo mientras recogía la tarjeta, examinándola. No había nombres, no es sorprendente, ya que llevaba una pegatina que decía que su nombre era "Seis", pero parecía un poco tonto y juvenil para ella. ¿Cuál era el daño en intercambiar nombres? Igual sería capaz de decir qué tipo de cambiaformas era cada hombre tan pronto como se sentara, gracias a sus sentidos mejorados. Sería un desfile de hombres… y una variedad de cambiadores si la agrupación femenina era alguna indicación.

Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento la puso nerviosa, y buscó de nuevo el vino, mientras se servía otra copa. Tal vez lo necesitaba para empezar con buen pie antes de que esto comenzara. Probablemente sería su última oportunidad para emborracharse antes de lo del bebé, o al menos lo sería si tenía una cita decente fuera de esto.

Sonó la campana.

—La cita número uno está a punto de llegar, señoritas —anunció Alice— Tan pronto como todo el mundo esté sentado, se iniciará el reloj. Recuerden, tendrán cinco minutos para cada cita.

Isabella terminó de vaciar su copa y empezó a servir otra a medida que los hombres entraban en la habitación trasera del restaurante. Cada mesa estaba separada lejos de las demás, y nadie se acercaba demasiado. Podría haber estirado el cuello y mirado a todos, pero eso habría parecido demasiado obvio, y ansioso, de modo que se obligó a no hacerlo. En su lugar inhaló profundo, tratando de captar los olores individuales. Olió a un puma, y la arpía, y… pan de ajo. Montones y montones de pan de ajo.

Maldita sea. Ahora tenía hambre.

Un olor familiar envolvió sus fosas nasales una fracción de segundo antes de que una masiva silueta descomunal sacara la silla y se sentara frente a ella.

Estrella levantó la vista sorprendida de ver a Edward, con el cabello todavía mojado de la ducha, y una camiseta negra estirada sobre su pecho.

Escupió al verlo, casi rociando el vino sobre el mantel de lino blanco.

Cuando fue capaz de tomar aire, jadeó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él frunció el ceño oscuramente.

—Vine a supervisar y esa pelinegra horrible insistió en que me sentara en estas estúpidas citas porque alguien había cancelado.

—¿Supervisar? ¿Perdón?

—Supervisar —repitió—. Estás en una situación especial, así que la agencia se comunicó con tu Alfa solo para estar seguros.

—Oh, no sabía eso.

—Deberías. Estaba en el papeleo. Eso supondría que ella en realidad hubiera prestado atención a la documentación. Había estado un poco demasiado nerviosa para sentarse y leer las diez páginas de divulgación. Isabella jugueteó con su copa de vino.

—Bueno, es agradable de tu parte interesarte, supongo.

—Tengo que estar interesado. Tu hijo va a ser parte de mi clan. Voy a ser el Alfa de él… o ella. —Su oscura mirada se posó en su rostro—. Incluso si no puedes encontrar a un buen padre para tu hijo, tu Alfa estará a tu lado.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Eso era muy dulce. Diablos, ahora estaba poniéndose emocional. Su propio padre no había estado alrededor para cuidar de su madre, y su madre nunca lo había olvidado. Estrella tampoco podía olvidarlo.

—¿Y si encuentro un tipo diferente de cambiaformas? ¿Un zorro, un lobo o algo así? Entonces mi hijo solo será un octavo de tigre…

—Sigue siendo un tigre —le dijo con firmeza—. O yo no estaría aquí.

Por alguna razón, eso la hizo sentir cálida, con aceptación. Nunca había visto este lado de Edward.

Nunca le había dicho que no le importaba cuánta sangre de tigre tenía que tener alguien corriendo por sus venas.

Ella siempre se había sentido como una extraña. Pero, al ver su rostro determinado, se preguntó cuánto de ello era realmente cierto y cuánto de sus inseguridades había proyectado en los demás.

No podía saber.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja de nuevo.

—No me des las gracias. Solo mantenme lejos de esa mujer casamentera antes de que me inscriba en otro evento.

Isabella sofocó la risa burbujeando en su garganta, porque sabía que Edward no lo apreciaría.

—¿Así que Alice te convenció en esto de las citas rápidas?

—Emparejamientos Rápidos —le corrigió—. Y esa mujer no parece entender el significado de la palabra "no".

—Estoy segura de que le viene muy bien para su trabajo. —Bella podía imaginar a la pequeña pelinegra alegre tratando de lidiar con los surtidos clientes dela agencia que probablemente veía de forma regular—. Anímate, Edward. Tal vez encuentras una buena compañera.

Él le dirigió una mirada de disgusto y puso su mano sobre la otra copa de vino vacía en la mesa.

—No estoy aquí por mí.

—Pero no estás emparejado.

Su rostro endureció.

—Como he dicho, no estoy aquí por mí.

—De seguro te estás tomando en serio esta cosa del bebé.

La mirada que le dirigió fue tensa.

—Me tomo el bienestar de todos en el clan muy en serio.

—Sí, ¿pero los supervisas a todos ellos? Oye, ¿quieres venir y supervisar la consumación real? Puedes batear de emergente si el hombre al que escojo no puede hacerlo. Yo…

Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando la mano de Edward se apretó en la copa de vino y esta se hizo añicos salpicando vidrios por todas partes. Él la soltó y sacudió la mano, luego la miró con tanta fiereza que la hizo detenerse a media broma.

 _De acuerdo._

Esa fue una mirada de "retráctate de una maldita vez" si había visto una alguna vez. Isabella alzó las manos, en señal de derrota. Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, los segundos pasando a medida que la camarera se acercaba corriendo con una disculpa y recogía el mantel cubierto de vidrio.

—Lo siento —le dijo ella—. Una mala broma.

—Muy mala.

Silencio de nuevo.

Él le dio al restaurante una mirada burlona, como si los manteles de lino blancos parecieran estar fuera de lugar en vez de al revés. Después de un momento incómodo, él olfateó profundamente.

—Aparentemente hay una arpía aquí.

Ella sonrió. Territorio seguro, de vuelta a las burlas del emparejamiento rápido.

—Bueno, entonces, eso debería hacerme quedar bastante bien en comparación. Me alegro de que esté aquí.

Él le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Bella, siempre te ves bien. Si estos idiotas no lo pueden ver, yo…

La campana sonó con fuerza.

—Se acabó el tiempo —gritó Alice en su voz chillona—. ¡Todo el mundo, por favor pasen a la siguiente estación!

Isabella miró a Edward con una amplia mirada inquisitiva mientras él se levantaba de la mesa y se iba.

—Diviértete —murmuró—. Elige a alguien bueno.

Lo observó fijamente mientras se iba, todavía aturdida en silencio. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir? ¿De verdad creía que ella se veía bien o estaba simplemente complaciendo a la hembra clueca a punto de entrar en celo? ¿Y por qué eso hacía que todo su cuerpo hormigueara con conciencia? Se puso de pie, con la intención de seguirlo a su siguiente estación, para saber exactamente lo que había estado a punto de decirle.

Un hombre se acercó a su mesa, y el olor a hombre-tejón llenó sus fosas nasales. Era bajo, corpulento, y tenía una espesa mata de rizos negros que sobresalía de su cabeza. Parecía más un erizo que un tejón. Se alzaba sobre él por lo menos en treinta centímetros.

Llevaba una tarjeta de identificación que decía: "Hola, mi nombre es…" y parpadeaba hacia ella, un poco horrorizado.

—Hola —dijo rotundamente, dejándose caer de nuevo en su asiento.— Soy la número seis.

—A-alta —murmuró, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla.

Ella enseñó los dientes y soltó un gruñido felino y estuvo un poco contenta de verlo retroceder.

Bien. Dejó de gruñir y forzó una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

—También estoy encantada de conocerte.

Él la observó en un silencio incómodo. Bella frunció el ceño de nuevo, ni queriendo esforzarse con el sujeto. Después de todo, los dos sabían a simple vista que esta pareja nunca sucedería. Mientras ella lo estudiaba, él llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y palmeó la tarjeta, como si comprobara nuevamente, y supo que no podía esperar para anotar un "infiernos, no" al lado de su nombre.

Ella era demasiado atemorizante. Demasiada depredadora. Y demasiada alta. Eso estaba bien. De todos modos, su bebé se merecía algo mejor que un hombre-tejón por papá. Necesitaba a alguien más fuerte y más de su tipo. Más protector y de mente abierta hacia lo que su hijo sería.

 _Como Edward._

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué acababa de pensar en Edward otra vez? Era simplemente un instinto recurrente, ¿verdad? Él le había dicho que su hijo estaría a salvo con él, de modo que su cerebro estaba llenando automáticamente los espacios en blanco. Eso era todo.

La camarera volvió con un nuevo mantel y más vino, el cual se alegró de ver. Isabella no perdió tiempo en volver a llenar su copa de vino y engullirse el contenido.

Vació su copa y volvió a llenarla otra vez. Y luego de nuevo. El tejón se sentó ahí todo el tiempo y la miró fijamente.

La campana sonó de nuevo un poco después, y Bella no estuvo triste de ver al número cinco seguir adelante. Había tomado suficiente vino como para sentirse gratamente chispeante y un poco atrevida.

El siguiente hombre se sentó. Medía casi un metro noventa, casi, y tenía un aspecto decente, con cabello rubio rojizo y piel bronceada. Nada mal. Nada mal. Ella olfateó el aire. Raza felina, aunque llevaba suficiente colonia como para hacerle difícil determinar cuál de ellos. Este tenía potencial.

—Hola —dijo con entusiasmo—. Soy #4 esta noche. Debes ser #6. Es un placer conocerte.

Tomó otro sorbo de vino y decidió saltarse toda la pretensión.

—Voy a entrar en celo en menos de una semana —le dijo sin rodeos.

Su rostro se iluminó como si hubiera sido Navidad.

—Y he decidido tener el bebé —añadió—. ¿Quieres ser papá?

Su rostro ensombreció.

—Um…

Ella resopló y se sirvió otra copa de vino. ¿Por qué estas citas rápidas duraban cinco largos minutos? No necesitaba más de treinta segundos para encargarse del asunto.

* * *

 _ **Hola mis queridas/os y hermosas/os lectoras/os aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de Speed Mating.**_

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 _ **LUCYarg, moonmasterakasha, mindita04, Mire2306,GirlLina, tulgarita, AleCullen, BlackCullenGurl, FerHerrera, belen2011yani, scarlett003, Annabanana94, esmecullenhale, Heart on winter, Grecia Anastacia, Aila S, Mary de cullen, lyrag99, , Klary Alice Cullen Swift, Miire BC, , MiaCarLu, lilibeth2013, btvs22, yeinychiba, Tanya Masen Cullen, lili316, danielaMc1, Ladyfsweetanddarkdreams 897, luiicullen, Diablillo07, Lunira Black 27.**_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 ** _Roxy Sanchez_**

 ** _yani_**

 ** _AndreCullen_**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y_ _Muero de ansias por leer sus reviews._

 _Besos._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Isabella puede estar en celo, pero está decidida a mantener el control. Solo porque está ovulando no significa que tiene que conformarse con un hombre cualquiera (o su bestia).

Su sensual Alfa está decidido a encontrarle un tigre que se encargue de ella en celo y sea el padre de su hijo… pero nadie parece ser tan bueno como el hombre a cargo.

¿Ceder ante la necesidad por su Alfa arruinará la tenue relación con su clan o serán la pareja perfecta?

* * *

 **.**

 **Speed Mating**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

En el momento en que sonó la campana por última vez, Isabella había despachado toda la botella de vino (más la botella de repuesto que le habían llevado) y se estaba sintiendo bastante bien. Cada hombre que se había sentado en su mesa fue un gran fiasco, pero al menos tenía vino.

Cuando Alice se acercó, Isabella hipó y agitó la tarjeta delante de la cara de su cara.

—Ni siquiera te molestes con la mía —dijo ella, y le hizo gracia encontrar que sus palabras se arrastraron solo un poco—. Está en blanco.

—¿No encontraste a nadie que quisieras marcar como una posible coincidencia? —Preguntó Alice, un poco consternada mientras arrebataba la tarjeta de la mano balanceante de Isabella—. La única manera en que puedes obtener una llamada de vuelta para una cita es si tanto tú como el hombre se seleccionan entre sí como una posible coincidencia.

—No hubo coincidencia —dijo Isabella tristemente, volcando la botella de vino vacía con la esperanza de poder encontrar alguna gota oculta.

— Ninguno era en absoluto para mí. —Excepto Edward, pero Dios, todo el mundo creería que era un bicho raro si marcaba a su Alfa como su única coincidencia posible. Y si eso alguna vez llegaba a sus oídos, jamás sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo—. No hubo coincidencia —repitió—. Terrible.

Alice guardó la tarjeta en la pila y negó con la cabeza.

—No te rindas todavía. Si vienes a la agencia mañana, estoy segura de que podemos encontrar a alguien en la base de datos que será más atractivo para ti. Solo estamos empezando en tu viaje de citas —terminó con una alegre inclinación de cabeza, determinada.

Isabella la miró fijamente, sentándose en posición vertical.

—No entiendes. —Se puso de pie y alzó la voz un poco más cuando Alice comenzó a protestar—. No, escúchame. Voy a entrar en celo en menos de una semana. Tengo que encontrar a un papá…

—Estás gritando —murmuró una voz ronca en su oído. Edward, detrás de ella—. Usa tu voz interior, Isabella.

—No lo hago —comenzó ella, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo tranquilo que estaba todo en el restaurante. Atrás quedó el tintineo de los tenedores y el murmullo bajo de las conversaciones. Está bien, así que tal vez había estado hablando acerca de estar en celo un pooooco demasiado alto. Solo un poquito. Sacudió la cabeza, su largo cabello hasta los hombros golpeando en el rostro de su Alfa—. Edward, eres tan cruel.

—Y estás borracha. ¿Dándole a la bebida mientras puedes?

—Tal vez. O quizás solo estoy asombrada por la increíble selección de citas de esta noche. —Cuando Alice frunció el ceño, Isabella le enseñó los dientes y se alegró de ver a la pelinegra tropezar al retroceder un paso.

—Y ahora solo estás siendo malvada —dijo Edward con diversión—. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Unas cálidas manos la agarraron por la cintura. Se sintió tan delicioso en su contra que ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Me cargas?

Escucho el retumbar bajo de una risa, y luego un brazo se deslizó detrás de sus rodillas y fue alzada en el aire, y Edward la sacaba del restaurante. Él ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para cargar su silueta gigantesca.

—Ves, eso es lo que necesito —suspiró.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él mientras se dirigían a la puerta principal del restaurante y entraban en el estacionamiento.

Tan pronto como salieron del edificio, el estridente aire frío se estrelló contra ellos. Este llevaba el olor del invierno por debajo del usual aroma de ciudad.

El invierno sería bueno, ya que estar en celo la hacía sentir tan acalorada todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué necesitas, Isabella? —repitió Edward cuando ella pareció perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

—Alguien fuerte. Un hombre de verdad. No ninguno de esos perdedores en las citas rápidas. —Inhaló y se sorprendió de lo bien que olía Edward. Tenía que ser el celo lo que le estaba haciendo querer enterrar su cara en su contra y lamer los cordones de su grueso cuello musculoso, ¿verdad? ¿O estar en celo hacía querer arrancarle la camisa con sus garras y trazar las líneas de esos tatuajes con sus dedos? Correr sus manos sobre su vientre plano…

Un caliente impulso de necesidad pasó por ella, y el olor de su propio deseo rodó por su nariz un momento antes de que Edward se pusiera rígido.

—Bella —le advirtió.

—Es el celo —le dijo ella—. Simplemente ignóralo. Yo voy a hacerlo. —Ella puso su rostro contra su hombro.

— Ves, esta soy yo, ignorando estar en celo.

Él gruñó, aunque sonó menos divertido esta vez.

Uno de los mechones del cabello de Edward le fascinó. Este seguía rozando su oreja cuando caminaba, y se preguntó lo suave que sería. Entonces ella lo tocó, y por supuesto que era maravillosamente suave. Ahí decidió que su bebé debía tener también el cabello suave.

—¿Encontraste a alguien en el Emparejamiento Rápido, Edward?

—Tú eras la única que valía la pena tener —comentó con la misma voz ronca.

Isabella suspiró miserablemente.

—Hubo dos chicos que estuvieron interesados hasta que oyeron la parte del bebé. Todo el mundo quiere el celo pero nadie quiere las ramificaciones.

—Es bueno que lo descubras ahora, Bella. Mejor ahora que después de

que el bebé sea concebido.

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse con ridículas y llorosas lágrimas borrachas repentinas.

—Necesito a alguien que esté a mi lado todo el tiempo. Alguien responsable que me quiera tanto como quiera un bebé.

—Lo sé, dulzura. Lo sé.

Ella extendió la mano y le dio un golpe en el brazo justo cuando la bajaba.

—No soy tu dulzura, Edward Cullen.

Él se rio y sacó las llaves del auto, ignorando su cambio de humor.

—Tampoco vas a llorar más, eso es todo lo que quiero. Ahora entra. Yo conduzco.

Era un malvado hombre, muy malo.

 **oOoOo**

El frente frío que había circulado por el norte de Texas no había traído más que ráfagas de viento y una ligera llovizna sombría, pero isabella lo apreció de todos modos. Con las temperaturas firmemente por encima de menos un grado, ella no rompería a sudar inducida por el celo cada vez que saliera. Pensó que iba a tener oleadas de calor cuando pasara por la menopausia; al parecer, también las tendría cuando sus hormonas estuvieran incrementando la marcha.

Ya que estaba siendo un buen día, bueno, para ella, Isabella se acercó al taller de Edward. Estaba a pocas cuadras del gimnasio en el que ella trabajaba, y en Texas, eso era prácticamente ser vecinos. Se puso su chaqueta para que su jefe no le hiciera preguntas, y luego se metió en su auto tan pronto como llegó al estacionamiento.

A medida que caminaba, Isabella inhaló los olores de la ciudad. A ella le encantaba la fresca y marcada mordacidad de la brisa de invierno. Los únicos árboles que pudo oler fueron enebros; todo lo demás lucía árido y marrón.

El cielo estaba gris, lo cual le sentaba muy bien a su estado de ánimo.

La búsqueda del padre de su hijo no iba muy bien.

Isabella no debería haberse sorprendido. Infiernos, era casi imposible encontrar una cita en circunstancias normales. ¿Encontrar al hombre perfecto que también quisiera ser padre en el espacio de menos de una semana?

 _Imposible._

Sin embargo, no perdería la esperanza. Después de todo, algo tenía que salir de estar en celo. Esperar no era una opción. Ya sus ovarios se sentían como si se fueran a salir de su cuerpo ante la vista del siguiente chico sexy que pasara por delante.

¿Tal vez un humano? Edward la mataría. La mataría total y completamente. Si alguna vez se había sentido como una paria debido a su ascendencia ligre, no sería nada comparado a cómo sería tratada si fuera una ligre preñada por un ser humano. Suspiró, sintiéndose derrotada, y pateó una lata cercana en lugar de recogerla y tirarla a la basura. Tanto como se había sentido como una paria a medida que crecía debido a sus dos mitades, no había manera de que ella sometiera a ningún hijo suyo a algo remotamente cercano a eso.

Le gustara o no, no tenía ideas. Por eso se iba a enfrentar a Edward y le pediría, no, rogaría, por su ayuda. Su rostro enrojeció incómodamente ardiente ante el pensamiento.

 _Edward, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi celo?_

¿Por qué eso hacía que su estómago revoloteara? Al parecer, el estúpido celo hacía que todo fuera atractivo, incluso su formidable Alfa ceñudo y a menudo escalofriante.

El taller de Edward estaba repleto, con todas las puertas de las bodegas abiertas y autos en los montacargas a medida que hombres se movían debajo de ellos. Los olores de los aceites de motor y neumáticos inundaron su nariz, junto con el aroma de otros cambiaformas tigre. Edward contrató a la familia en primer lugar, y varios del clan Cullen trabajaban aquí. Los aromas de tantos hombres tigre hizo que un bajo retumbar empezara a ronronear en su vientre, y tuvo que pellizcarse el brazo para detener el ronroneo.

Mientras caminaba por el taller, los hombres se detuvieron y la miraron.

Era desconcertante, sobre todo porque las miradas que estaban dándole no eran las típicas miradas que ella esperaba que una hembra en celo conseguiría.

Sabía que estaba en su momento más sexy, así que, ¿por qué todos ellos la estaban mirando con una mezcla de desconfianza y malestar?

Era porque era ligre. Estaba grabado en cada onza de ella ser… diferente.

Las mujeres tigre eran normalmente altas y fuertes, pero Estrella era más alta y más fuerte que las demás. Diablos, era más alta que la mayoría de los hombres tigre. ¿Qué, acaso pensaban que ella los derribaría y se aprovecharía de ellos? ¿Manchar su inocencia? Una divertida sonrisa curvó su boca.

A juzgar por la cautela en sus rostros, tal vez pensaban eso después de todo.

Ignorando a los hombres, se dirigió a la sala de espera del taller de Edward, cerrando los ojos por la explosión de calor que mantenía la habitación a una temperatura confortable para el ser humano y los clientes no-entrando-en-celo.

Estaba preparada para la ola de calor de veintidós grados centígrados en el interior, pero no había estado preparada para el aluvión de olores tigre cuando abrió la puerta. Estaba familiarizada con la mayoría del clan; estos olían diferente.

¿Tigres diferentes? ¿En el territorio Cullen? Su útero dio un pequeño temblor emocionado de anticipación.

Los dedos de Isabella se curvaron y cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos, no sea que sus pezones delataran exactamente cómo se sentía. Tres hombres estaban sentados en el otro extremo de la sala de espera, hablando en voz baja entre sí. Sus espaldas estaban hacia ella, pero cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, se volvieron… y se quedaron paralizados.

Tres hombres. Cabello negro. Dos eran de su altura; el tercero era más alto que ella por tres o cinco centímetros.

Todos ellos eran de su edad.

Su boca se secó.

La puerta del despacho de Edward se abrió.

—Isabella. Bien. Estás aquí. Me has ahorrado una llamada telefónica. Adelante, así podemos hablar.

Su cuerpo protestó por dejar atrás a los hombres, pero se obligó a dar la vuelta y enfrentarse a Edward. Por supuesto, tan pronto como él entró en su punto de mira, se sintió atraída por él como un imán. Dios, era tan fuerte y feroz. Al lado ligre de ella le gustó la idea de tener un compañero feroz. Necesitaba un hombre que diera la cara por ella, se hiciera cargo cuando ella lo necesitara, defendiera su territorio…

Apretó los puños, dispuesta a desaparecer el pensamiento. Edward no iba a ser su compañero. No. Estaría horrorizado si supiera que ella estaba fantaseando con él. ¿No le había dicho en el evento de emparejamientos rápidos que él no estaba buscando compañera? La última cosa que necesitaba era que ella acudiera a él porque pensaba que haría algunos bebés apuestos.

Cuando entró en la oficina, él cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Isabella delicadamente inhaló profundo, captando su olor. Oh, demonios, él olía increíble. Como a jabón de manos, un toque de sudor y grasa de motor bajo eso. Eso no debería haber sido tan excitante, pero sus garras estaban amenazando con salir. El calor estaba empeorando, y por los momentos, se había quedo sin prospectos. Seguramente por eso se estaba volviendo loca por su Alfa.

—Edward, estoy desesperada —espetó, y salió entrecortado y mucho más erótico de lo que había imaginado.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—No así —se corrigió rápidamente. Al menos, no todavía—. Necesito tu ayuda. Para el celo. —Oh Dios, se estaba sonrojando—. Tampoco así —dijo cuando él levantó una ceja. — Quiero decir, necesito ayuda para encontrar a alguien…

—Lo sé. Siéntate.

Su voz fue un mandato; ella inmediatamente se trasladó a la silla más cercana y se dejó caer en ella, curvando sus largas piernas debajo, esperando a que él hablara.

—Ayer por la noche después del evento, hice un par de llamadas a los otros clanes tigre. Les dije que nosotros, que tú, estabas buscando un candidato. Y aunque no puedo garantizar que alguno de ellos está para una relación a largo plazo, quiero que al menos tengas algunas opciones para tu hijo que no implique ligar con el hombre-tejón más cercano. O peor aún, un ser humano —dijo y le dirigió una mirada severa.

Se sintió ponerse aún más roja, el sudor brotando en su frente.

—¿Soy tan obvia?

—Sí —dijo sin rodeos—. Pero me alegra que hayas venido a mí.

También sus ovarios. Especialmente cuando dijo la palabra "venir".

Isabella se llevó una mano sobre su estómago.

—Es obvio que vas a entrar en celo muy pronto. He enviado al resto del clan fuera de la ciudad por una semana, solo hasta que estemos seguros de que has cubierto todas tus bases. También hablé con el león Alfa, ya que eres mitad de cada uno, y él ha enviado a sus muchachos a cazar al este de Texas solo para estar seguros. ¿A menos que tengas el ojo en uno de ellos?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Conocía a los leones locales y ellos no habían sido exactamente amables. O abiertos. Ni siquiera eran una opción para ella. Su hijo sería plenamente aceptado por el clan de él, o de ella.

—Entonces, está bien. He traído tres machos de otros clanes tigre a la ciudad. Quiero que te tomes unos días y hables con cada uno de ellos. Quiero que me digas qué piensas de ellos. Averigua cuál es el mejor para ti y el bebé.

De repente estaba llorosa.

—¿Hiciste esto por mí?

—Por supuesto. Soy tu Alfa. Si tienes un problema, vienes a mí, y lo arreglamos. Estoy aquí para ti. —Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Dios, estaba emocional últimamente. Pero solo escuchar eso de Edward, bueno… era algo que había necesitado oír. Nunca se había sentido tan sola como esta última semana, al estar siendo tratada como una leprosa entre los hombres. ¿Saber que Edward iba a hacer todo lo posible para que esto fuera lo más sutil para ella como fuera posible? Eso la hizo sentirse vertiginosa de felicidad.

También la puso increíblemente emocional.

Edward notó su lloriqueo, y rodeó su escritorio con un suspiro.

—No llores, Bella. No soporto verte triste.

—Es solo que… estoy siempre tan… —tan sola, quería decir, pero las palabras se alojaron en su garganta. Un tigre no sabría lo que era estar solo, simplemente porque no nacía siendo mestizo. Como uno de los Cullen, Edward no sabría lo que era ser abandonado por su padre, perder a su madre. Ella siempre estaba tan sola.

Hasta ahora. Él se arrodilló delante de su silla y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, torpemente palmeándole la espalda. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y acurrucó la cabeza en su hombro, metiendo su nariz contra su cuello. Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su posición favorita con él, ya que le permitía olfatear de la manera más furtiva su olor. No solo su olor, sino su piel…

—¿Me acabas de oler?

Estrella se echó hacia atrás, ruborizada.

—Es el celo.

—Ajá. —Sin embargo, pareció más divertido que molesto—. Si no deseas seguir adelante con esto, solo dilo.

—Creo que no tengo otra opción. Mi vagina ya está preparándose para el Superbowl de Cambiaformas. —Y olfateó de nuevo, ruidosamente.

Él se puso rígido en su contra.

—Lo siento.

—Solo me alegro de no sostener ninguna copa de vino esta vez — refunfuñó.

Ella soltó una risita llorosa ante eso.

—Bella… sabes que estoy siempre aquí para ti.

Sí, pero mi cerebro sigue yendo a extraños lugares indecentes cuando estás tratando de ser de apoyo. Así que no dijo nada.

Él le dio otra palmadita en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no vas y saludas a mis primos antes de empezar a llorar otra vez?

Ella asintió, y entonces impulsivamente extendió la mano y lo abrazó de nuevo. ¿Por qué alguna vez había pensado que Edward era escalofriante? Bajo ese temible exterior estaba el corazón de una gran minino.

Literalmente.

Podría haber sido su imaginación, pero el abrazo se prolongó durante más tiempo de lo que había esperado. Ella se apartó y miró hacia su rostro. El mismo Edward de siempre. Debe haber sido su imaginación.

—Gracias —le dijo una vez más.

Él le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, la expresión de su rostro sombría. Cuando ella salió por la puerta, podría haber jurado que escuchó algo romperse en la habitación.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar, pero entonces los olores tigre inundaron sus fosas nasales, y se vio rodeada por tres hombres tigre viriles y jóvenes, y Bella se olvidó de todo lo demás.

* * *

 _ **Hola mis queridas/os y hermosas/os lectoras/os aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de Speed Mating.**_

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 _ **allie cullen, DBMR1, marlene28, Ara VM, Gabs Frape, evelyn cullen potter, tary masen cullen, crucitaegr, miriam cullen 32, belatzzua, palo 2911, IleinLove, Bella-Jaze, saori 165, PottericaTwilighterVictoria, isabelmoon, CaroBereCullen, Thea2612, 1992angeles, floriponcio, yurel, Paty Limon, semaJmAI, BkPattz, Yoliki, KatiiaCullenJ, Aliapr-peke, purpleshinesalvatore, bellcs17, ClumsyCuzIm FallingInloveXO, Ilovemybaby, Jenny Hatake, lygher,**_ _ **LUCYarg, moonmasterakasha, mindita04, Mire2306,GirlLina, tulgarita, AleCullen, BlackCullenGurl, FerHerrera, belen2011yani, scarlett003, Annabanana94, esmecullenhale, Heart on winter, Grecia Anastacia, Aila S, Mary de cullen, lyrag99, , Klary Alice Cullen Swift, Miire BC, , MiaCarLu, lilibeth2013, btvs22, yeinychiba, Tanya Masen Cullen, lili316, danielaMc1, Ladyfsweetanddarkdreams 897, luiicullen, Diablillo07, Lunira Black 27.**_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 ** _Roxy Sanchez_**

 ** _yani_**

 ** _AndreCullen_**

 ** _LUCYarg_**

 ** _Lunita Black 27_**

 ** _Pati Limon_**

 ** _Yoliki_**

 ** _ninacara_**

 ** _Nicole_**

 ** _Nadiia16_**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y_ _Muero de ansias por leer sus reviews._

 _Besos._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Isabella puede estar en celo, pero está decidida a mantener el control. Solo porque está ovulando no significa que tiene que conformarse con un hombre cualquiera (o su bestia).

Su sensual Alfa está decidido a encontrarle un tigre que se encargue de ella en celo y sea el padre de su hijo… pero nadie parece ser tan bueno como el hombre a cargo.

¿Ceder ante la necesidad por su Alfa arruinará la tenue relación con su clan o serán la pareja perfecta?

* * *

 *** · · * SORPRESA * · · ***

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL**

* * *

 **.**

 **Speed Mating**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

En lo que solo puede ser descrito como la cita cuádruple más incómoda del mundo, Isabella se llevó a los tres hombres a almorzar en la cantera de la barbacoa local. Su estómago estaba gruñendo por comida, y la barbacoa era un favorito de los cambiadores… podías engullir una tonelada de carne y nadie decía nada al respecto.

Isabella condujo, y cuando se ofreció a pagar por el almuerzo, nadie puso una palabra en protesta. Por alguna razón, eso pegó en su buche. Esto se estaba sintiendo un poco como si estuviera audicionando para el servicio de sementales.

Bueno, demonios. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

El corazón de Isabella se hundió. Edward había dejado claro que los chicos probablemente no querían una relación, pero si ella quería un bebé quedaría plenamente en el clan tigre, plenamente aceptado, y estos tres eran su mejor oportunidad. Así que sonrió y escuchó cortésmente mientras hablaban.

Dos de los hombres eran hermanos. Jacob Black era electricista, de veintinueve años, y soltero. Su hermano Seth Black tenía veintiséis, un técnico de rayos X, y soltero.

Ella inmediatamente tachó a los Black de la lista. Demasiados rayos X, se dijo. ¿Y si su bebé salía con envenenamiento por radiación? Peor aún, ¿y si él se había frito el pene por estar demasiado cerca de la cámara? Por alguna razón, la idea de tener sexo con un hombre estéril le repugnó. Infiernos, si iba a tener sexo por pura diversión, quería a alguien más como Edward…

Cerró esa línea de pensamiento de inmediato y volvió a Jacob.

—Así que, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Isabella podría haber jurado que flexionó el brazo, solo un poco.

—Hago un poco de escalada al aire libre y me ejercito en el gimnasio — dijo Jacob entre bocado y bocado de barbacoa—. Me gusta estar en forma.

Ella se iluminó ante eso.

—¿En serio? Eso es increíble. ¿Acaso Edward no te dijo? Enseño yoga y lo complemento como instructora de Zumba en mi gimnasio.

Jacob dio a su hermano una mirada de reojo que pareció un poco demasiado competitiva, y volvió la sonrisa hacia ella.

—Vamos a ver, me gusta hacer ejercicio de verdad. Ya sabes, romper a sudar. —Para ese momento, definitivamente flexionó el brazo—. El banco de pesas y cosas similares.

Ella se enfadó ante su tono.

—Ya veo. —Bueno, podía tachar a Jacob de la lista. Imbécil arrogante.

Como padre de su hijo tendría que ser condescendiente por lo que ella hacía para ganarse la vida. Probablemente estaba en mejor forma que Jacob, si sus músculos, o la falta de ellos, era alguna indicación—. Debes haber empezado a levantar pesas hace poco —dijo dulcemente. — ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a ver los resultados?

Jacob frunció el ceño.

Seth sofocó una carcajada detrás de un bocado de barbacoa, lo cual le hizo apreciarlo un poco más. Lástima de la posible esterilidad.

Se volvió hacia el tercer hombre. Alto. Un poco en el lado delgado, pero aun así fuerte. Tranquilo, pero lo suficientemente guapo. Tenía facciones agradables y ojos serios.

—No estás hablando —le dijo ella, forzando la sonrisa en su rostro.

Él le dio un guiño casi tímido.

—Jared.

—Ese es un buen nombre —dijo a manera conversacional.

—Jared Janitor. —Seth rompió en una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres que tu hijo sea llamado Janitor?

—Yo… ¿qué? ¿En serio? —Ella dio a Jared una mirada de asombro. Su brillante rubor le dijo todo.

Ah. Oh, no. Ya que estaba escogiendo a los hombres por razones ridículas, egoístas… un horrible apellido estaría sin duda en la parte superior de las cosas por evitar, en caso de que su hijo quisiera dividir sus apellidos en una fecha posterior. —Estoy segura de que no hay nada de malo en eso —dijo ella amablemente—. Así que, ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida, Jared?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Soy gerente en el Super Burger.

—Cuando no está fumando hierba en el sótano de sus padres —dijo Seth con un bufido. Jared le dio un codazo y soltó una risa nerviosa.

¿Estos eran sus prospectos? ¿Un narcisista misógino, un pendejo posiblemente estéril, y un porrero de apellido Janitor?

Tres hombres y no quería a ninguno de ellos. Estrella no creía que el día pudiera ser más deprimente.

 **oOoOo**

Para ser justos, y porque no tenía ninguna otra opción, les dio el fin de semana. Contra su mejor juicio, salió en citas con los tres y trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Después de todo, no tenía que casarse con el tipo, ¿cierto? Solo tenía que dejarla embarazada.

Incluso después de su cita, no pudo soportar a Jacob. Era lo bastante educado, y sostuvo las puertas abiertas para ella y se comportó como un caballero. También fue controlador y un poco demasiado anticuado para su gusto.

Habían ido a un restaurante, de su elección, ya que los gustos de ella no eran "nada buenos", según él. Una vez allí, había ordenado de inmediato por ella antes de que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de mirar el menú, y cuando intentó pedir un cóctel, él le había dicho que no consideraba apropiado que las damas beban en público.

Por supuesto, cuando ella le gruñó, cambió de tono.

Seth no fue mucho mejor. Habían ido a un restaurante… el mismo al que Jacob la había llevado. Una vez allí, Seth le había interrogado sobre su hermano. ¿Si le había gustado Jacob? ¿Él había pagado la cena o se había ido por las ramas? ¿Pensaba que su hermano era el más guapo de los dos? Todo parecía ser una competencia entre ellos, y esa fue una gran decepción para ella. Solo imaginó tratar de acostarse con el hombre.

Probablemente le preguntaría por las técnicas de Jacob y le sonsacaría quién había sido el mejor. Tampoco quería someter a su futuro hijo a la vida competitiva de su padre. Jared la había llevado a una bolera, y habían jugado unos cuantos partidos durante la conversación. Para su sorpresa, a ella realmente le gustó Jared. Él era agradable, de bajo perfil, y tolerante. También era un porrero que vivía en el sótano de sus padres, pero supuso que no podía tener todo.

Lástima que su apellido era Janitor.

Jared era bastante agradable, pero solo porque era el menor de los tres males no significaba que ella quería tener su bebé. Después de la cita en los bolos, se dirigió a su apartamento, sola, y miró a su teléfono, debatiéndose.

Después de un momento, suspiró.

En desesperación, llamó a la agencia de citas una vez más.

En lo que parecía ser parte del curso, escuchó el correo de voz de Alice.

—¡Hola! Te has comunicado al escritorio de Alice Brandon —sonó en voz alegre—. No estoy disponible para contestar tú llamada en este momento, pero déjame un mensaje y tu número de cuenta, y te voy a devolver la llamada tan pronto como sea posible. ¡Qué tengas un día estupendo!

—Hola, um, ¿Alice? No recuerdo mi número de cuenta, pero es Isabella Swan. La ligre que está a punto de entrar en celo. Supongo que no tienen a muchas de esas en la agencia, así que espero que recuerdes quién soy. De todos modos, lo que quería decir es que no marqué a nadie en mi tarjeta en lo de Emparejamientos Rápidos de la otra noche, pero… —Suspiró, odiándose a sí misma, incluso por sacar el tema—. Pero me preguntaba si alguien me marcó. Si es así, ¿puedes dejarme saber? Estoy dispuesta a reconsiderar salir con cualquiera que me haya seleccionado. De todos modos, espero tu llamada. — tartamudeó su número y luego colgó, odiando haber tenido que rebajarse a esto.

Las opciones eran definitivamente pocas y cada vez menos. Tal vez tenía que hacer una lista de atributos que buscaba en un hombre, y entonces podría reducir su selección (bastante escasa).

Después de todo, siempre podría ir con una jeringa para pavo y asaltar un banco de esperma o algo así, supuso, pero eso no ayudaría demasiado con su celo. Necesitaba tener sexo, y punto.

Su apartamento estaba demasiado caliente. Abanicándose con un cuaderno, abrió todas las ventanas, dejando que la helada brisa del aire invernal entrara. El sudor se acumulaba en su frente. Tal vez podía hacer su lista mientras tenía una agradable, relajante y fría sumergida en la bañera para que su temperatura interna bajara un poco. Isabella se desnudó y llenó la bañera, añadiendo un poco de baño de burbujas. Dio un suspiro de placer cuando sumergió sus extremidades en el agua fría. Inmediatamente se sintió mejor. Recogiendo de nuevo su cuaderno, tocó su labio con la pluma y pensó.

Si estuviera buscando hombres para sí misma, diría que le gustaban los hombres altos. Cabello oscuro. Con músculos. Un poco peligroso. Alguien con una especie de personalidad mandamás que no fuera arrogante o condescendiente. A ella le gustaba un hombre que sabía lo que quería, pero que confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para tomar sus propias decisiones y no trataría de anularla. Escribió algunas notas, y entonces reflexionó. ¿Tatuajes?

Por alguna razón últimamente había encontrado los tatuajes sexy…

Se quedó inmóvil en el agua helada, y miró la lista. Cabello oscuro. Con músculos. Alto. Tatuajes. Mandamás.

Edward. Todo era Edward.

Maldita sea. Arrojó el cuaderno y la pluma hacia el otro extremo del cuarto de baño y se hundió en la bañera, sus mejillas ruborizadas de vergüenza.

Suponía que podía mentir a los demás pero no a sí misma. ¿Realmente quería tanto a Edward? ¿Cuándo su apreciación por él se había vuelto hacia el absoluto deseo?

Era malo desear a su Alfa. Malo, malo, malo. Eso estropearía una relación que no podía permitirse el lujo de arruinar definitivamente. Las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente incómodas para ella como una de las pocas mujeres en el clan tigre. Agreguen su herencia ligre, y las cosas ya eran extrañas. ¿Un enamoramiento por su Alfa? Solo hacía las cosas aún peor.

Su mano se deslizó hacia su vientre bajo el agua, y se quedó mirando su cuerpo desnudo a través de las burbujas. Siempre había pensado que era bastante atractiva, si no fuera por la cosa de la altura. ¿Un tipo como Edward encontraría a alguien como ella atractiva? Isabella elevó una de sus largas piernas en el aire, estudiándola. Sus músculos eran firmes, su piel bronceada.

Tenía un buen cuerpo. Un rostro promedio, tal vez, pero un buen cuerpo.

Ahora Edward, tenía un cuerpo increíble. Se imaginó sus grandes y musculosos brazos, envueltos con tatuajes, y un escalofrío de deseo se disparó por ella. Su mano se deslizó más abajo, a su sexo.

Era solo estar en celo lo que hacía que estuviera tan excitada, se dijo.

Pasando un faceta. Aun así, se imaginó los musculosos brazos fuertes de Edward y sus dedos se deslizaron entre los labios de su sexo, buscando su clítoris. Ya estaba ardiendo de deseo; estar en celo le daba una reacción de gatillo para cualquier cosa sexual. Un rápido golpe de sus dedos y contuvo el aliento. Esto… no estaba ayudando en su enamoramiento ridículo por Edward.

Y, sin embargo. No pudo resistirse a deslizar los dedos sobre su clítoris otra vez y luego rodear el brote sensible con repentinos movimientos seguros.

Estar en celo la estaba volviendo loca, como un huracán desatado, y en cuestión de segundos, jadeaba a través de las olas de un orgasmo poderoso, su otra mano aferrándose al borde de la bañera, salpicando agua a un lado con la fuerza de sus movimientos.

La fuerza de él la hizo estremecerse hasta la medula. Había tenido relaciones sexuales antes. Definitivamente había tenido orgasmos. Pero nunca como eso. ¿Todo eso por unos roces rápidos de sus dedos? Por Dios. Cuando por fin encontrara al hombre que sería el padre de su hijo, iba a despedazarlo.

Eso de seguro descartaba a los seres humanos y cambiadores más pequeños. Se hundió aún más en las gélidas aguas. Sus opciones parecían estar disminuyendo por momentos.

 **oOoOo**

En el momento en que finalmente salió de la bañera, su apartamento estaba a unos cómodos 5.5 grados, su orgasmo era un recuerdo lejano, y su piel estaba empezando a picar con el deseo de nuevo. En vez de satisfacer el impulso dentro de ella, la masturbación furtiva en la bañera solo había empeorado las cosas. Cuando se secó la piel, gimió cada vez que la felpa de la tela rozó contra ella.

Esto no iba a funcionar. Tenía que quemar algo de energía. La mejor cura para eso como una cambiaformas era o bien tener mucho sexo sudoroso, o cambiar e ir a correr en forma animal.

Y ya que no podía hacer nada sobre lo primero, lo segundo tendría que servir.

Isabella se vistió con tanta cautela como pudo y luego agarró sus llaves y teléfono, saliendo de su apartamento y dirigiéndose a su auto. Había definitivamente una ligera ventisca helada, el cielo nublado. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, cayendo aún más la temperatura, lo cual sería bienvenido dado su estado de ánimo. A ella le encantaría una ola de frío.

Saltando en su auto, marcó el número de Edward mientras conducía.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó tan pronto como él contestó.

—Bien —dijo ella, luego exhaló bruscamente.

¿Sus pezones se habían endurecido solo por el sonido de su voz?

Cristo. Era un desastre.

—Voy para allá a correr. Estaré ahí en cinco.

—Voy contigo —dijo, y colgó antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

Maldita sea. Ya bastaba con que tuviera que llamar y hacerle saber que tenía que correr. Como cambiaformas que sobresalían como pulgares adoloridos entre la fauna local, no tenían las libertades que sí tenían los tejones, zorros, o incluso los cambia-pumas. Una persona normal probablemente se asustaría si veía a un tejón o un cambia-puma. Desde luego llamarían a la policía si veían un tigre… y los medios de comunicación se volverían locos.

Uno de los Cullen tuvo la brillante idea de un proyecto de rescate para el gran felino como una cubierta para su clan. Así que, cuando necesitaban correr, se dirigían a Little Paradise y a la granja de Esme Cullen.

Esme era la hermana de Edward.

Estacionó en el patio de Esme y no se molestó en ir a presentarse a sí misma; Eme estaba acostumbrada a que el clan tigre vagara por ahí a todas horas y ella no se molestaría para ver cómo estaba. En cambio, miró a su alrededor en busca del auto de Edward. Aún no había rastro de él. Maldita sea.

Levantó la alfombra del piso y tiró sus llaves y teléfono debajo de ella, luego se dirigió a la puerta a un lado de la casa de campo.

La necesidad de cambiar a su forma ligre estaba erizándola por todas partes de su piel. A Edward no le gustaría que ella se fuera a correr sin él, especialmente después de que él le había dicho que estaba en camino. Uno no hace enojar a su Alfa con estúpidos movimientos pasivo-agresivos como ese.

No, si valoras tu lugar en el clan. Si había una cosa con la cual Isabella no se metía, era su precario lugar en el clan.

Por supuesto, nadie dijo que no podía seguir adelante y cambiar.

Probablemente sería mejor, teniendo en cuenta que sus pezones estarían tiesos tan pronto como Edwrad apareciera, y probablemente empezaría a desprender su aroma de gata en celo. Con esos pensamientos embarazosos ardiendo a través de su mente, se quitó la ropa apresuradamente y la tiró en un montón cerca de la valla de alambre de púas. Entonces, se agachó en la hierba y esperó la transformación.

Llegó un momento después, arrancando a través de ella con una fuerza que fue casi orgásmica. Dios, se sentía tan bien cambiar a su forma ligre. Bostezando, estiró perezosamente sus patas grandes en frente de ella, arqueando la espalda. Su cola se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante. Relamiendo sus labios un par de veces, los aromas de la noche más poderosos ahora que había cambiado, la iluminación tan clara como el día a pesar de que el sol se hubiera ocultado. Los olores de los árboles en la distancia llenaron sus fosas nasales, y ella los miró con anhelo, luego suspiró y dejó caer su gran cuerpo a la tierra, esperando.

Edward se detuvo unos minutos más tarde, justo cuando su paciencia estaba llegando a su punto de ruptura. Bien.

Casualmente, ella levantó una pata y empezó a limpiarla, actuando como si nada estuviera fuera de lo normal a medida que Edward cruzaba la puerta y entonces la cerraba detrás de él.

Le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—Lamento llegar tarde.

Ella no le hizo caso, lamiendo las almohadillas de una pata como si fuera la cosa más fascinante jamás vista. Su cola se movía.

—Había un policía detrás de mí, así que tuve que ir al límite de velocidad hasta aquí —explicó, y luego agarró el dobladillo de su camisa y la sacó por su cabeza, exponiendo sus duros abdominales como piedras y más tatuajes.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil, a media lamida de pata.

 _Bien. De acuerdo. Podía hacer esto._

Sabía que Edward tenía todos esos deliciosos tatuajes y los abdominales de acero. Lo había visto desnudo docenas de veces. Había visto a cada cambiador en su clan decenas de veces desnudos. Entonces, ¿por qué el delicioso cuerpo de Edward la estaba volviendo loca ahora? Dejó caer la pata, y sus garras se curvaron. Podría haber arrancado un poquito de hierba con sus garras cuando él se despojó de sus pantalones y tiró su ropa sobre la de ella.

Maldita sea. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, se dio cuenta a medida que él comenzaba a cambiar.

Incluso cuando se hubiera encargado de su celo, este encaprichamiento con Edward iba a seguir siendo un problema.

* * *

 **HOLA, HOLA MIS AMORES!**

 **LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPITULO HOY MIÉRCOLES PORQUE TENGO VARIAS COSAS QUE COMUNICARLES Y NO PODÍA ESPERAR:**

 **1ro: para quien no lo haya notado, actualizo todos los sábados ;)**

 **2do: Esta historia esta llegando a su fin y como les mencione en mi indirecta muy directa del primer capitulo, había estado buscando nuevas historias para adaptar y las he encontrado. son tres historias: una sobre cambiantes lobos en la cual he estado trabajando y subiré inmediatamente esta historia termine. esta próxima historia sera la ultima de cambiantes que subiré por un buen tiempo.**

 **Y otras dos historias mas que serán de época... si leyeron bien ÉPOCA!**

 **3ro: responderé algunos reviews:**

 **Yoliki:** ¿Que no entendiste exactamente? los were son, se podría decir, una raza de cambiantes que coexisten junto con humanos y vampiros, y solo hay una muy, muy mínima cantidad de humanos que saben de su existencia.

un were es mitad humano-animal, es mas un animal con la capacidad de cambiar su forma y así poder habitar en el medio humano en paz.

Espero que mi explicación te haya servido de algo, si tienes alguna otra duda háblame por PM.

 **Roxy Sanchez (Guest):** Esta historia solo cuenta con 6 capítulos, me gusta hacer adaptaciones pequeñas :) y gracias a ti por leerme.

 ** _A los/as lectores/as a quienes no he respondido sus reviews quiero decirles que no los ignoro, yo leo sus reviews y me encantan, enserio ustedes no tienen idea de lo feliz que me pongo cuando me llegan sus reviews, por mas pequeño que sea, porque con ellos me demuestran su apoyo y que el esfuerzo que hago por adaptar estas historias es apreciado._**

 ** _Enserio, muchas, muchas gracias :')_**

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 _ **normiux, Iason Usami, Adrii Romero14, Corimar Cautela, , yenliz, Sandieetita, Princess Aidil, allie cullen masen, Cullen' Vulturi, Yeyry Cullen, Ire 2.0, Emotika, BeLlAcUlLeN1303, lunatico0030, Meji Velez,**_ _ **allie cullen, DBMR1, marlene28, Ara VM, Gabs Frape, evelyn cullen potter, tary masen cullen, crucitaegr, miriam cullen 32, belatzzua, palo 2911, IleinLove, Bella-Jaze, saori 165, PottericaTwilighterVictoria, isabelmoon, CaroBereCullen, Thea2612, 1992angeles, floriponcio, yurel, Paty Limon, semaJmAI, BkPattz, Yoliki, KatiiaCullenJ, Aliapr-peke, purpleshinesalvatore, bellcs17, ClumsyCuzIm FallingInloveXO, Ilovemybaby, Jenny Hatake, lygher,**_ _ **LUCYarg, moonmasterakasha, mindita04, Mire2306,GirlLina, tulgarita, AleCullen, BlackCullenGurl, FerHerrera, belen2011yani, scarlett003, Annabanana94, esmecullenhale, Heart on winter, Grecia Anastacia, Aila S, Mary de cullen, lyrag99, , Klary Alice Cullen Swift, Miire BC, , MiaCarLu, lilibeth2013, btvs22, yeinychiba, Tanya Masen Cullen, lili316, danielaMc1, Ladyfsweetanddarkdreams 897, luiicullen, Diablillo07, Lunira Black 27.**_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 ** _Roxy Sanchez_**

 ** _yani_**

 ** _AndreCullen_**

 ** _LUCYarg_**

 ** _Lunita Black 27_**

 ** _Pati Limon_**

 ** _Yoliki_**

 ** _ninacara_**

 ** _Nicole_**

 ** _Nadiia16_**

 ** _Corimar Cautela_**

 ** _bellcs17_**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y_ _Muero de ansias por leer sus reviews._

 _Besos._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Isabella puede estar en celo, pero está decidida a mantener el control. Solo porque está ovulando no significa que tiene que conformarse con un hombre cualquiera (o su bestia).

Su sensual Alfa está decidido a encontrarle un tigre que se encargue de ella en celo y sea el padre de su hijo… pero nadie parece ser tan bueno como el hombre a cargo.

¿Ceder ante la necesidad por su Alfa arruinará la tenue relación con su clan o serán la pareja perfecta?

* * *

 **.**

 **Speed Mating**

 **.**

* * *

 **oO*Oo**

 **.**

 **Antes que todo, responderé algunos reviews:**

 **Paty Limon:** todas mis adaptaciones serán de Edwrad y Bella.

 **Vanes (Guest):** si vanes, todas y cada una de mis adaptaciones serán de Edward y Bella, porque como es obvio son mi pareja favorita :3

Si tengo FB y publico las actualizaciones en los grupos: Élite Fanfiction, Universidad Fanfiction, RECOMIENDA O PUBLICA TU FIC'S, fanfiction y FanFiction Twilight Hispanoamerica.

 **Alinita28:** la autora es Jessica Sims y si me das tu correo por PM con gusto te enviare toda la saga.

 **belatzzua:** en mis planes siempre estuvo actualizar nuevamente hoy, ya que el capitulo anterior fue un regalo para ustedes ;)

 **.**

 **oO*Oo**

* * *

 **Ahora si... DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

—Es vergonzoso —le dijo Isabella a Rosalie por encima de su café—. Tan pronto como lo veo, mi gatita se vuelve loca. Y esta vez, no me refiero a mi ligre.

Rosalie resopló y agitó su café con leche helado vigorosamente con su pajilla. Sus pulseras tintinearon con sus movimientos.

—Entonces, ¿lo abordaste en el bosque y le mostraste tu lado salvaje?

Isabelle suspiró.

—No, corrí como un pollo. Hice lo mío de ligre y lo evité tanto como fue humanamente posible.

—Patético.

—Lo sé.

—Deberías decirle que te gusta —dijo Rosalie. La punta de la pajilla desapareció entre sus brillantes labios rosados, y sorbió ruidosamente. Rosalie era una buena amiga, pero no conocía el significado de pasar bajo perfil. Incluso ahora. Estaban tomando un tranquilo café matutino entre amigas. Isabella estaba vestida con una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros. Rosalie lucía un minivestido verde neón con un dobladillo con volantes y suficientes pulseras para llevar una joyería a la bancarrota. Su largo cabello Rubio estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

— Lo quieres, ¿verdad? Solo dile. Apuesto a que va a sentirse halagado.

—U horrorizado —dijo Isabella en voz baja, bebiendo de su propio café helado. Normalmente prefería su bebida escaldada, pero, con el asunto de estar en celo, la idea de poner algo caliente en su sistema era repulsiva.

— Es solo que no quiero que nada ponga en peligro mi lugar en el clan, Rose. Basta con que sea una forastera. No quiero ser esa extraña forastera que está enamorada del Alfa. Nunca seré capaz de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo si me rechaza.

—Entonces, ¿con quién vas a seguir adelante? ¿El pendejo chovinista, el pendejo competitivo, o el porrero?

Isabella enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—Realmente odio que esas sean mis únicas opciones.

—Entonces, no tengas el bebé. Acalórate un poco, consigue una cita para la noche, y luego sigue adelante con tu vida. — Rosalie se encogió de hombros. — Es lo que yo haría. No hay tiempo para un niño. De todos modos, no creo que los cambia-jaguares sean los más maternales del mundo. Tal vez los tigres tampoco los son. No lo hagas esta vez.

¿No tener al bebé? Pero si había pasado la última semana hiper-enfocada en la posibilidad de un próximo hijo. Isabella se tocó el abdomen.

—Es extraño, pero quiero a este bebé.

—Todavía no es un bebé.

—No, pero es una cosa segura —le dijo Isabella—. ¿Y si no entro en celo otra vez? Habré perdido mi oportunidad de ser madre. El momento no es el más genial, pero cuanto más lo pienso, más quiero esto.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Rosalie chupó con fuerza en su pajilla, y luego la miró.

— ¿Cuál de los tres grita material de papá para ti?

—Dios. Ninguno de ellos.

—Entonces, es hora de escalar a ese Alfa como un poste de rasguño. Apuesto a que haría algunos bebés bonitos.

Isabella sonrió.

—Solo piensas en una cosa, ¿verdad?

—Es por eso que somos amigas. Tengo los cojones para decir las cosas que tú no vas a admitirte a ti misma. —Rosalie guiñó un ojo y sacudió la taza, desalojando el hielo en la parte inferior—. Y yo que te lo digo, caza a ese Alfa.

Isabella se mordió el labio, haciendo a un lado su café helado. Estaba dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca… eso, o eran los nervios.

—Ojalá fuera así de simple, Rosalie. Yo…

Su teléfono sonó. Isabella frunció el ceño y miró la pantalla. Número desconocido. Después de un momento de vacilación, respondió.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, ¿puedo hablar con Isabella? —La voz alegre en el otro extremo fue reconocible al instante.

— Es Alice.

—Oh, hola Alice. Es Isabella. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

—Lo hice —canturreó Alice—. ¡Y estoy muy contenta de que me hayas llamado! Tuvimos a alguien que te marcó en su tarjeta como interesado.

Rosalie movió las cejas ante Isabella de forma alentadora, sus sentidos de cambiadora siendo capaces de captar cada palabra de la conversación telefónica. Isabella cruzó los dedos.

—¿Quién fue?

—Déjame ver mis notas. —En el otro extremo del teléfono, Isabella oyó algunos papeles siendo revueltos—. Ah, aquí vamos. Era el número seis.

—Que era…

—Edward Cullen.

La boca de Isabella cayó abierta. Frente a ella, Rosalie lanzó su puño al aire, haciendo que sus pulseras se estrellen como platillos.

—¿Yo… lo hizo?

—Sí. ¿Debería contactarlo y hacerle saber que te interesa?

—Yo… no, no, gracias. —Su voz salió en un chillido sin aliento y rápidamente colgó el teléfono.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Rosalie trató de agarrar el teléfono de Isabella. — ¡Esto es perfecto!

—Él solo fue a esa cosa de las citas, emparejamientos, porque se sentía protector conmigo. Tal vez por eso puso mi nombre.

—Ajá. —Rosalie no parecía muy convencida—. ¿No podría ser porque quiere aprovechar ese trasero tuyo?

—Él sabe que voy a entrar en celo. ¿Por qué no iba a decir algo?

—¿Un Alfa pervirtiendo a una chica en su clan? Eso probablemente no resultaría bien y más si él no sabía que estabas interesada. Hablando de abuso de poder. Mi conjetura es que él está siendo muy cuidadoso. —Le dio una mirada de complicidad a Isabella y tomó un sorbo de su café con leche helado. — ¿Alguna vez te ha dado alguna pista de que es posible que te desee para sí mismo?

—No, no lo creo. —Desconcertada, pensó en sus conversaciones recientes.

 _Tú eras la única aquí que valía la pena tener, Isabella._

Ella había pensado que solo estaba siendo un buen Alfa. Apoyándola. Como encontrarle otros machos tigre para considerar.

Y sin embargo… él había destrozado un lápiz cuando le había dicho que iba a entrar en celo. Se había visto tan desconcertado.

Tal vez… quizás esto iba a funcionar después de todo. Isabella se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Rosalie.

—¿Debo hacer esto?

—Chica, te lo he estado diciendo toda la mañana. ¡Por supuesto que debes!

—Entonces necesito un plan.

 **oOoOo**

Dios, esta era una mala idea. Rosalie era una buena amiga, pero no una buena planificadora.

Isabella se paseaba por el bosque, vestida solo con un tanga y un sujetador de encaje. El hecho de estar en celo quemaba por su cuerpo, haciendo que sus muslos, y otras partes de su cuerpo, dolieran de necesidad. A pesar de que la noche se acercaba y el viento estaba aumentando, con toques de nieve y hielo en el clima, no lo sentía. Estar en celo la mantenía caliente, elevando su temperatura corporal a un grado casi febril. Y cielos, estaba cachonda.

Sus dedos se morían de ganas de tocarse a sí misma, para aliviar un poco la presión que estaba sintiendo, pero mantuvo las manos cruzadas. Tocarse a sí misma no haría ningún bien, sus impulsos biológicos prevalecerían sobre cualquier sensación de alivio y esta tortura simplemente seguiría y seguiría hasta, ya sea que pase el celo a otro día más menos…

O hasta que encontrara a un hombre que la dejara embarazada.

Una imagen mental de todo ese proceso de "quedar embarazada" pasó por su mente cargada de erotismo. De Edward, cerniéndose sobre ella, sus músculos tensándose y su duro trasero flexionándose mientras embestía en ella.

Gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarla.

Su teléfono celular sonó. Rosalie. Su bolso y ropa estaban colgando en una rama baja cercana, a pesar de que pronto estaría cubierta de nuevo si algo no sucedía. Las gotitas estaban congelando su cabello y recubriendo el bosque de un delicado blanco.

El plan era sencillo. Decirle a Edward que había estado corriendo en su forma ligre y que había quedado atrapada en algún alambre de púas. Él vendría corriendo para protegerla… o, posiblemente, para gritarle ya que habría ido teóricamente a correr en forma de gato sin su permiso.

Y luego, cuando se topara con ella, él la vería, rezumando feromonas de apareamiento y vestida en sexy ropa interior… y con suerte la naturaleza se haría cargo. Problema resuelto.

Tocó la pantalla para contestar la llamada. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de saludar, la voz de Rosalie resonó a través del aire.

—Ya viene, y chica, en serio está cabreado.

Isabella se estremeció, imaginando a su gran Alfa, a menudo hosco, enojado con ella.

—Bueno, supongo que eso no es una sorpresa.

—Tal vez deberíamos llegar a un Plan B —dijo Rosalie pensativa.

—¡Este era tu plan, Rosalie!

—Lo sé, pero se me olvidó la parte donde tu Alfa tiene un temperamento volátil. No te va a hacer ningún bien si llega allí y está demasiado molesto para hacer bebés.

Isabella gruñó.

—¡No hay tiempo para un plan B! ¿Estás bromeando? Dijiste que esto iba a funcionar.

—Bueno, debería seguir funcionando —dijo Rosalie alegremente—. Llámame cuando estés embarazada. ¡Buena suerte!

—Rosal…

La línea se cortó.

* * *

 _ **Uuuuuy Bella se a metido en un buen lío gracias a Rose y su plan xD**_

 _ **¿Como creen que sera la reacción de Edward? ¿Que pasara cuando la vea en tan poca ropa y sin un rasguño?**_

 _ **.**_

 _Se que esta cortito, pero el que viene tendrá mucho mas contenido ;)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que esta historia solo cuenta con 6 capítulos.**_

 _ **El próximo sera el final :'(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 _ **SmileLau19, EternalReader15, , CammiB, Carolina Sebastian, shaky93, Vero Teller, Comstanzalmv, Axriel, agnes redhead, Alinita28,**_ _ **normiux, Iason Usami, Adrii Romero14, Corimar Cautela, , yenliz, Sandieetita, Princess Aidil, allie cullen masen, Cullen' Vulturi, Yeyry Cullen, Ire 2.0, Emotika, BeLlAcUlLeN1303, lunatico0030, Meji Velez,**_ _ **allie cullen, DBMR1, marlene28, Ara VM, Gabs Frape, evelyn cullen potter, tary masen cullen, crucitaegr, miriam cullen 32, belatzzua, palo 2911, IleinLove, Bella-Jaze, saori 165, PottericaTwilighterVictoria, isabelmoon, CaroBereCullen, Thea2612, 1992angeles, floriponcio, yurel, Paty Limon, semaJmAI, BkPattz, Yoliki, KatiiaCullenJ, Aliapr-peke, purpleshinesalvatore, bellcs17, ClumsyCuzIm FallingInloveXO, Ilovemybaby, Jenny Hatake, lygher,**_ _ **LUCYarg, moonmasterakasha, mindita04, Mire2306,GirlLina, tulgarita, AleCullen, BlackCullenGurl, FerHerrera, belen2011yani, scarlett003, Annabanana94, esmecullenhale, Heart on winter, Grecia Anastacia, Aila S, Mary de cullen, lyrag99, , Klary Alice Cullen Swift, Miire BC, , MiaCarLu, lilibeth2013, btvs22, yeinychiba, Tanya Masen Cullen, lili316, danielaMc1, Ladyfsweetanddarkdreams 897, luiicullen, Diablillo07, Lunita Black 27.**_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 ** _Roxy Sanchez_**

 ** _yani_**

 ** _AndreCullen_**

 ** _LUCYarg_**

 ** _Lunita Black 27_**

 ** _Pati Limon_**

 ** _Yoliki_**

 ** _ninacara_**

 ** _Nicole_**

 ** _Nadiia16_**

 ** _Corimar Cautela_**

 ** _bellcs17_**

 ** _1992angeles_**

 ** _belatzzua_**

 ** _vanes_**

 ** _Annabanana94_**

 ** _Alinita28_**

 ** _jinybr_**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y_ _Muero de ansias por leer sus reviews._

 _Besos._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Isabella puede estar en celo, pero está decidida a mantener el control. Solo porque está ovulando no significa que tiene que conformarse con un hombre cualquiera (o su bestia).

Su sensual Alfa está decidido a encontrarle un tigre que se encargue de ella en celo y sea el padre de su hijo… pero nadie parece ser tan bueno como el hombre a cargo.

¿Ceder ante la necesidad por su Alfa arruinará la tenue relación con su clan o serán la pareja perfecta?

* * *

 **.**

 **Speed Mating**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Isabella gruñó. A veces su amiga puede ser muy, muy molesta. Echó el teléfono en el bolso y pasó los dedos por su cabello, tratando de hacer que se vea despeinado y sexy.

 _Follable._

Incluso se había puesto un toque de delineador de ojos, aunque eso era todo lo que se atrevía en cuanto a maquillaje.

A los cambiadores hombres no les gustaba el olor del maquillaje. Tampoco el perfume. Su propio almizcle excitado debería perfumar el claro.

Definitivamente era una buena cosa que edward hubiera enviado a los demás fuera de la ciudad, o estaría atrayendo a cada tigre medio interesado o león macho hacia ella, sin importar lo que hiciera. Así que se paseó. Y esperó.

El olor de Edward llegó hasta ella entonces. Aún distante, el olor masculino de tigre envió oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Sus pezones se tensaron en respuesta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, temblando ante la sensación. Los dedos de sus pies se contornearon en la nieve de centímetros de profundidad, pero se obligó a permanecer donde estaba.

Tenía que venir a buscarla.

Por supuesto, solo esperar la ponía nerviosa. Se mordió el labio, pensando mientras estudiaba los árboles desnudos cercanos. ¿Tal vez una pose sexy? Podía apoyarse contra el tronco de un árbol, envolver una pierna, quizás asomar sus pechos…

Edward llegó al claro en su completa forma de tigre.

Isabella gritó en sorpresa, volando hacia atrás de forma automática, sus garras emergiendo. Podía sentir a su gato debajo de su piel, un mecanismo de defensa automático, y se obligó a calmarse, haciendo retroceder a su ligre. Lo último que quería era transformarse este momento.

La mirada de Edward se movió a ella, la estudió por un momento, y luego abrió su boca y rugió tan fuerte que sus tímpanos vibraron.

Chico, estaba furioso. Isabella retrocedió a la seguridad del árbol más cercano, sintiendo automáticamente esa horrible pesadez mental que viene con la desobediencia a su Alfa. Se apoyó en él, obligándose a no encogerse de su ira, y asomó sus pechos en su escaso sujetador.

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí, Edward —murmuró con voz ronca.— Estoy en problemas.

El tigre se paseaba a su alrededor, con las fosas nasales dilatadas y olfateando el claro. Su cola arremetía salvajemente.

Ella esperó pacientemente a que terminara de comprobar el entorno, a sabiendas de que no iba a encontrar otros olores más que el de ella. Una vez hecho esto, le estampó otra mirada enojada y entonces se encorvó en la hierba cubierta de nieve, flexionando los hombros a medida que él comenzaba a cambiar de nuevo a su forma humana.

Unos minutos más que largos después, y él estaba en forma humana. Ella lo miró con admiración, notando por primera vez que tenía un poco de vello oscuro en su pecho y tenía las nalgas más firmes que había visto nunca. Dios, quería envolver sus piernas alrededor de ellas ahora mismo.

Se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras él se acercaba a ella, su mojado cabello oscuro vahando en el frío.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñó Edward—. ¿Qué problemas?

 _Aquí vamos_ , se dijo mentalmente. _Ahora o nunca._

—Este tipo de problemas —dijo ella con voz ronca, y se estiró a su espalda para desabrocharse el sujetador.

Él gruñó de nuevo, el ruido sordo se las arregló para surgir a pesar de su forma humana. La salvaje mirada furiosa volvió a sus ojos.

—¿Qué carajo es esto, Isabella?

Se detuvo, humillada.

Quería aferrar el sujetador ahora cayendo de sus pechos y correr hacia el bosque. La vergüenza hizo que los vellos en la parte posterior de su cuello cosquillearan.

—Un error, al parecer.

Edward todavía respiraba con dificultad, aún furioso.

—Esto es una trampa, ¿cierto? —Sus hombros caían pesadamente con cada respiración enojada.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

—¡Maldición, Isabella! —Edwrad se volvió y se alejó enojado, gruñendo.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo jodidamente preocupado que he estado?. Yo aquí pensando que tú, una de nuestras hembras y cerca de un apareamiento peligroso, estabas herida y en problemas. He estado calculando mentalmente qué carajo hacer si necesitabas ayuda médica, ¿y tú solo estás tratando de seducirme?

La amarga decepción se mezcló con la vergüenza. Ella se estiró a su espalda e intentó volver a trabar su sujetador, conteniendo las lágrimas humillantes.

—No pensé…

—No, no lo hiciste —rugió de nuevo—. ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieras en forma de tigre y te lesionaras? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? El doctor de la Alianza no puede hacer tanto. ¿Llamo a un puto hospital para animales y espero que no traten de sacrificarte? ¿Una jodida ambulancia? ¿Qué? —continuó paseándose furiosamente, con las manos apretadas en puños que estaban tan apretadas que podía ver sus nudillos blancos—. Nunca, jamás me vuelvas a hacer esta jodida mierda otra vez, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo —susurró. Dios, se sentía como un bicho. Una hormiga.

 _Una hormiga muy, muy cachonda._

Cerró los ojos, decidida a no seguir mirando lascivamente a sus músculos desnudos. Estaba claro que ella y Rosalie se habían estado equivocando en todo esto… Edward solo estaba pensando en ella como un Alfa piensa en todos los miembros de su clan. No había nada más que eso, y se había avergonzado a sí misma y puso en peligro su lugar en el clan.

Este iba a ser oficialmente el peor estado de celo jamás visto. Tal vez si tenía suerte, nunca más entraría en celo.

—Soy tu Alfa —gruñó, empujándose hacia ella—. Tu seguridad y bienestar están siempre en la vanguardia de mi mente. No puedes tirar de mi puta cadena y esperar que venga corriendo. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —dijo humildemente.

—Mírame, Isabella.

Entreabrió un ojo cautelosamente.

Su mandíbula se apretaba más duro de lo que nunca lo había visto, y sus ojos estaban tan oscuros de ira que eran casi negros. Como para completar la imagen, la nieve caía en grandes copos gruesos ahora y salpicaban su cabello y cejas.

—Nunca me vuelvas hacer eso otra vez —dijo con voz áspera.

Sí. Ella lo entendía. Lo había alarmado. Dio un tirón en el broche posterior de su sujetador, decidida a trabarlo, pero sus dedos temblaban en una mezcla de celo, nervios y vergüenza, y no podía hacerlo. Se rindió, cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos en su lugar.

—Lo siento, Edward. No estaba tratando de asustarte. Solo quería… —Su voz se desvaneció con la vergüenza. Ahora no era el momento de confesar su amor por él.

—Estar en celo está afectándote claramente —dijo después de un momento, sus ojos oscuros brillando mientras estudiaba su rostro—. Voy a perdonarte este error de juicio. Es claro que estás desesperada en estos momentos.

—¿Desesperada? —repitió. ¿Acaba de llamarla… desesperada?

 _Ouch._

—Buscarme por estar en celo. Debo ser tu única opción. Simplemente no entiendo por qué no elegir a uno de los hombres que traje para ti.

Bien, era una buena cosa que no tuviera orgullo después de este debacle.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, apisonando su propia irritación.

—¿Cuál? ¿Al pendejo? ¿O al chovinista?

Los labios de Edward temblaron con diversión, parte de su rabia retrocediendo. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre el pecho, imitando su propia postura defensiva. Ella trató de no darse cuenta que él estaba muy, muy desnudo… y que era increíblemente excitante. Y no solo para ella, si la erección que lucía era alguna indicación.

Pero él siguió hablando, todavía discutiendo.

—¿Así que no te gustó Jacob o Seth? Admito que no son mis favoritos, pero los dos son buenos candidatos para una hembra en celo. Jóvenes, relativamente atractivos, parte del clan tigre. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

—Sí, bueno gracias por esa lista de criterios impresionantes, pero no voy a tener al bebé de ninguno de esos imbéciles, mucho menos acostarme con uno de ellos.

—¿Qué hay de Jared? Parecía un buen tipo.

—Su apellido es Janitor, Edward —exclamó lastimeramente—. Si voy a escoger a los hombres por razones ridículas, no quiero que mi bebé tenga el apellido de un inodoro.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—¿Razones ridículas? Que estés en celo no es ridículo.

—¿Pero el hecho de que escoja a los hombres en base de su apariencia y el hecho de que puedan crecer el mismo tipo de cola que tú? ¿Eso no es ridículo? —Suspiró profundamente, con la mirada perdida en el bosque—. No importa. No se igualan al que quiero.

—Entonces, ¿a quién quieres? —La pregunta fue baja y ronca.

Las palabras se congelaron en su boca. Edward había dejado muy claro que ella había tomado una mala decisión en invitarlo hasta aquí. Ni sueñe que iba a parlotear sobre lo mucho que lo deseaba. Su boca permaneció cerrada con rebeldía.

—Soy yo, ¿cierto?

Isabella permaneció en silencio, pero pudo sentir el rubor subiendo a su rostro.

—Maldición, Bella. Me estás tomando el pelo.

—Lamento que te de asco —exclamó—. ¡Que me demanden de una jodida vez por estar enamorada de mi Alfa!

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué no preguntaste?

—¡Hola! —le gritó, señalando hacia su sujetador desabrochado, sus bragas de encaje. Se sentía como una idiota—. ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

Él se abalanzó hacia ella. Antes de que pudiera retroceder, su boca reclamó la de ella en un ardiente beso salvaje y demandante. La incredulidad la dejó aturdida. ¿Edward estaba besándola? La sorpresa de eso casi abruma sus hormonas fuera de control…

Casi.

Una descarga de lujuria se disparó a través de su cuerpo, tan fuerte que casi la derriba. Se aferró a él, su boca abriéndose bajo sus labios duros. El beso que él le daba no era tierno o delicado. Era salvaje, hambriento y castigador.

Y a ella jodidamente le encantó.

Las manos de Edward se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, arrastrando su cuerpo casi desnudo contra él. Gruñó por lo bajo en su garganta mientras su lengua se deslizaba contra la de ella, como si estuviera complacido por su sabor.

Ella sintió el choque de su pene contra el quid de sus muslos.

Oh Dios, esto era todo lo que ella había querido. Si este es un sueño, no dejes que me despierte.

Entonces, él se apartó de ella, el beso terminando tan bruscamente que se tambaleó contra él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, el calor golpeando a través de sus venas.

Los ojos de Edward brillaban con lujuria mientras miraba hacia ella.

—Solo dime una cosa. ¿Soy el último recurso?

Isabella lo miró fijamente, a sus ojos tan febriles como los de ella. Al conjunto fuerte y terco de su mandíbula. El cabello oscuro que se ondulaba sobre su frente. Los grandes hombros y brazos fuertes cubiertos de tatuajes. Un gemido de placer escapó de ella, de solo mirarlo.

—Dios. No, en lo más mínimo. —Se inclinó hacia delante, empujando sus senos contra su duro pecho, desesperados por rozar sus pezones doloridos contra él. — Siempre me has gustado, pero pensé que yo no te gustaba.

—¿Qué no me gustabas? —Él pareció incrédulo por un momento. — Prácticamente te intimidé a unirte al clan tigre en vez de los leones porque quería estar cerca de ti. Pero como han sido las cosas, he tenido que esforzarme para dejarte en paz ya que nunca antes mostraste ningún interés.

Era su turno para estar sorprendida.

—¿Tú me deseabas? ¿A pesar de que soy una ligre?

—Bella —susurró con voz ronca, y su mano se movió hasta atrapar su cabello en su puño, una acción que desató una nueva oleada de humedad en sus ya humedecidas bragas. Poco a poco, la atrajo hacia delante, hasta que sus labios apenas rozaban contra los suyos. Sus senos aplastados contra su pecho. — Eres inteligente y absolutamente preciosa.

—Mido un metro noventa. La mayoría de los hombres no quieren a una gigante en su cama.

—Ellos se lo pierden —gruñó, luego rozó sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella.

— ¿Entonces me deseas?. Quiero que lo digas.

—Te quiero, Edward. Mucho, demasiado. —Sus manos se deslizaron por sus fuertes brazos, acariciando sus bíceps. Un ronroneo casi estalló de su garganta cuando sintió lo firme que eran. — ¿Estás seguro de que me quieres?

—Te he querido durante años —murmuró, la mirada de sus ojos haciendo que sus rodillas se debiliten.

Pero primero, tenía que aclarar algo.

—¿Me quieres a pesar de que nuestra unión va a hacer un bebé? Esto es algo más que una aventura de una noche.

—¿Quién dijo que quería una aventura de una noche? —le dijo—. Si me aceptas, quiero ser tu compañero. Aquí mismo, ahora mismo. Sin más peleas.

Se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Y el bebé?

—Estaría orgulloso de ser el padre. —Y la besó ligeramente de nuevo.

Estrella suspiró de placer, fundiéndose en su contra.

—Hazme un favor y pellízcame, así sé que no estoy soñando.

Su mano libre se deslizó hasta su nalga y la pellizcó ligeramente.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí y no. —Sí, porque sabía que no estaba soñando. El delicioso hombre que la sostenía contra él y declaraba que quería ser su compañero era una cosa real. No, porque incluso el ligero movimiento del pellizco hizo que el calor dentro de ella se abalanzara con necesidad. Su piel se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, demasiado sensible y demasiado tierna. Podía sentir su pulso latiendo fuertemente en sus venas, golpeando un ritmo staccato que parecía centrarse justo en su centro.

—¿Debo apretar otra vez? ¿O quieres salir de este frío?

Ella gruñó bajo ante el pensamiento, y sus dedos se curvaron en sus bíceps nuevamente, clavando las garras.

—Aún estoy muy caliente, Edward. Me estoy quemando por dentro. Nos quedamos aquí fuera.

—¿Incluso con la nieve?

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

—Va a amortiguar el golpe cuando te derribe al suelo y te ultraje.

Sus ojos brillaron con anticipación.

—¿Lo harás ahora?

Ella empujó hacia él, arrojándolo de espalda en la nieve. Como ligre que era, ella era fuerte, tan fuerte como él. Eso intimidaba a la mayoría de los hombres, pero vio la emoción y el desafío en los ojos de Edward, y su propia excitación aumentó.

A él no le importaba que ella era fuerte, feroz e independiente. Para un hombre tan rudo como él, era excitante tener una compañera feroz. Y eso la excitó aún más.

A medida que aterrizaba sobre su trasero en la nieve, las garras de ella aparecieron y trituró los restos del sujetador colgando libremente de sus hombros. Arrancó sus bragas en el espacio de un aliento, y entonces estuvo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, guiándolo sobre la manta delgada de nieve en la hierba.

Él se tumbó de espaldas y la miró con ojos voraces. Sus manos llegaron a sus caderas, arrastrándola más hacia abajo.

Como si necesitara algún estímulo. Isabella lo tomó en su mano y guió su duro pene en su cuerpo, sentándose plenamente en él.

La respiración escapó de sus pulmones. Un pequeño sonido salió de su garganta, y cerró los ojos en éxtasis puro. Él era grande y grueso, y ella estaba tan húmeda que se había deslizado calzando perfectamente. El resultado fue increíble, y se empapó en la sensación de su miembro dentro de ella. A través de la bruma de su propio deseo, apenas lo oyó gemir satisfecho. Demasiado pronto, la deliciosa sensación se desvaneció, devuelta por el intenso deseo del calor. Ella lo tenía dentro de sí, pero necesitaba más, y lo necesitaba rápido. Este deseo salvaje… la volvía loca. Apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él, ella empezó a mecer sus caderas, levantándose de arriba abajo en su pene. Sus movimientos eran espasmódicos y bruscos, pero él arremetió sus caderas contra las suyas con cada movimiento.

—Necesito más —exhaló ella. El calor era un infierno en su interior, rabiando fuera de control.

—Te tengo —murmuró Edward, y ella sintió que sus grandes manos se deslizaron por sus caderas. De repente, estaba fuera de control. Cuando ella se levantó de nuevo, la empujó de vuelta sobre él.

Ella gritó… oh, sí, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Él se quedó inmóvil bajo ella.

—¿Bella?

Sus dedos se clavaron en el pecho de Edward, las garras sujetándose en su piel.

—No —jadeó—. Sigue adelante. Se siente tan bien.

Él gruñó por lo bajo, y entonces la estaba embistiendo de nuevo sobre él, sus movimientos tan contundentes que ella estaba segura que tendría moretones en la mañana, pero no le importó. Necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba a él, con muchas ganas. Se estaba encargando del calor, de una vez por todas.

Este se alzaba en su interior, así que empezó a gruñir en su garganta, salvaje y brusco. Sus caderas se levantaban con las embestidas de él, haciendo que cada golpe de sus cuerpos entre sí fuera más rápido y más duro que el anterior. Si hubiera sido humano, lo habría destruido. Pero este era Edward, su Edward, era tan fuerte y feroz como ella, y cuando sus ojos encontraron los de él, vio la intensa emoción allí. Sin importar que fuera brusca… a él le gustó.

Un escalofrío la atravesó, y entonces ella se corrió, la sensación tan intensa que las estrellas nadaron delante de sus ojos. Un gemido gutural retumbó de su garganta y no pudo evitar que sus garras se clavaran más profundo en él cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeció, flexionándose y tensándose contra él. A través de la bruma del intenso orgasmo, lo oyó gruñir su nombre, y luego también lo sintió correrse, bañando su interior con calidez.

Isabella soltó un suspiro sin palabras y se desplomó sobre su pecho, respirando con dificultad. Permanecieron allí por un largo rato, el bosque silencioso a su alrededor, el único sonido la sinfonía de sus respiraciones duras e irregulares. Las manos de Edward se deslizaron hasta sus muslos, y ella sintió sus dedos trazar ligeramente su piel, una y otra vez, un movimiento suave. Sin embargo, ella no se movió.

Solo siguió recostada en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Eventualmente, entreabrió un ojo y examinó sus alrededores. La nieve caía en una manta gruesa ahora, los copos de nieve grandes y esponjosos mientras descendían a la tierra. A su alrededor, la capa de nieve era irregular, la hierba marrón visible sobre la misma. Y en la nieve en sí había puntos de sangre.

Ella inhaló profundamente, alarmada. El aroma de los bosques la inundó, junto con el olor de su cuerpo y el de Edward, sexo y… sangre. Con cautela, levantó una mano e hizo una mueca al ver la sangre recubriendo los lechos de sus propias uñas.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Juegas rudo, Bella.

Ella se sentó, apartándose de su pecho, alarmada. Efectivamente, el pecho en el que había estado descansando estaba cubierto de golpes y arañazos de sus garras. Rastros de sangre salpicaban su piel y la nieve a su alrededor. Y Edward estaba sonriendo como si estuviera complacido.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró ella—. Lo siento mucho.

—Yo no. —Su mano seguía acariciando su muslo mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?

Se movió un poco, poniendo a prueba su cuerpo. Edward seguía asentado en su interior, y eso se sentía bien. Sus músculos no dolían, pero el calor no parecía haber desaparecido del todo todavía. Saciado por el momento, pero aún al acecho en el fondo. Hizo una mueca.

—Creo que vamos a tener que hacer esto otra vez.

Él rio entre dientes.

—No suenas muy contenta.

—No es eso —comenzó a toda prisa—. Es que quiero tener sexo contigo y solo disfrutar de ti. No quiero sentir que te voy a desollar vivo con mis garras simplemente porque el calor me está volviendo loca. No se siente normal.

—Lo normal está sobrevalorado —le dijo Edward—. ¿Por lo menos estás mejor ahora?

Se estiró, poniendo a prueba sus músculos.

—Lo estoy. En realidad, me siento muy bien. —Increíble, realmente, pero se sentiría rara diciéndole eso. — Gracias.

—¿Por qué me estás dando las gracias? —Su voz sonó divertida.

Un rubor se deslizó hasta sus mejillas.

—Por, ya sabes. El voluntariado en mi momento de necesidad.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. De repente, él se movió, y ella pasó de estar sentada encima de él a estar acostada sobre su espalda en el espacio de un momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el movimiento repentino… y la oleada de deseo que eso provocó en ella. Edward se cernía sobre ella, sujetándola contra la nieve.

—Isabella. Aclaremos una cosa ahora mismo —le dijo con voz dura—. No estoy haciendo esto por la bondad de mi corazón o porque soy tu Alfa. Estoy haciendo esto porque te he querido desde hace años. Yo. Edward. No tiene nada que ver con el sexo casual y todo que ver contigo.

Lágrimas nublaron su visión.

—Bien. Simplemente no quería que te sientas… obligado.

Él gruñó.

—Puta obligación. Estoy haciendo esto porque eres mía. Y ahora qué sé que también me deseas, no hay nada que vaya a evitar que ponga mi marca de compañero en tu garganta. ¿Entendido?

Una oleada de deseo en bruto rodó a través de ella ante el pensamiento de la boca de Edward en su cuello, los dientes mordiendo su piel, y las caderas de ella flexionándose en respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué te detiene en este momento?

—Absolutamente nada —gruñó, y se inclinó. Su lengua desplazándose ligeramente a lo largo de su garganta, y ella gimió ante la sensación—. Ah, Bella, puedo oler tu deseo. Huele jodidamente increíble.

Sintió su pene, ya duro, contra sus muslos y se meció de nuevo contra él.

El calor estaba regresando, pero esta vez, le dio la bienvenida. El alivio estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Te necesito, Edward.

—Mi Bella —dijo en voz baja, y ella sintió el rastro de su lengua a lo largo de su clavícula, haciéndola temblar de deseo, sus pezones endureciendo.

Entonces, mordió la piel, en el lugar donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro. Sintió que sus dientes se hundieron, muy ligeramente. Y otro orgasmo la atravesó, gritó por ello, aferrando su cuerpo contra el de ella aún más cerca.

—Oh, sí. Edward. Edward. Edward.

Él gruñó contra su garganta, sin alejarse, su boca anclada allí. Lo sintió empujar sus muslos hacia delante, hasta que se presionaban hacia atrás sobre sus senos y estaba prácticamente doblada a la mitad, con las rodillas casi sobre los hombros. Entonces, él se hundió de nuevo profundamente, y ella gritó. Sus garras aparecieron de nuevo y las hundió en su espalda, aferrándolo a ella.

—Mi Bella —repitió con voz ronca, embistiendo en su interior.

—Edward —gimió, y oh Dios, sus bruscos golpes la estaban volviendo loca.

No podía sostener su cuerpo lo suficientemente cerca al de ella. Se hundió tan profundo dentro de ella que cada golpe la hizo estremecerse con el orgasmo que aparentemente no se detendría. Seguía alzándose y formándose, su cuerpo temblando y los músculos tensos con la sensación, pero siguió yendo y viniendo, los ardores avivando más calientes con cada empuje de su pene en ella.

Demasiado pronto, él gruñó su nombre contra su garganta, mordiéndola de nuevo. Y eso hizo que el orgasmo despegara vertiginosamente, hasta que estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la dicha. Sintió que él se corría otra vez, y luego se desplomaba encima de ella.

Después de unos momentos de jadeo, se alejó de su cuello y se inclinó para besarla. En contraste con su brusca forma de hacer el amor salvajemente, su beso fue tierno y dulce.

—Te amo —dijo con tosquedad.

Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, así que optó por deslizar sus dedos a lo largo de la dura mandíbula de Edward.

—También te amo.

—¿Tu celo?

—Aún ahí —admitió—. Puede que tengamos que hacer esto un par de veces más.

Él gruñó.

—Veo que planeas acabar con tu compañero para eso.

Isabella sonrió.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me emparejé con un hombre sin resistencia? Eso es decepcionante.

—¿Sin resistencia? —Él le dirigió una burlona mirada ofendida y, a continuación, rodó sus caderas contra la de ella de una manera seductora. — ¿Quieres que te muestre la poca resistencia que tengo?

Ella gimió.

—Sí, por favor.

Rodaron en la nieve e hicieron el amor durante horas y horas, ajenos a todo menos a sus propios deseos. La tarde se desvaneció en la oscuridad, la luna subió y se fue de nuevo, y en algún momento en la mañana, cayeron en un profundo sueño en los brazos del otro.

Cuando Isabella despertó, el cielo lucía naranja y morado, con la llegada del amanecer, un manto de nieve espesa los rodeaba, y ella estaba temblando de frío.

Al fin. El calor se apagó. Dio un suspiro de alivio.

Un maratón de sexo era muy divertido, pero estaba lista para que el calor se fuera. Gracias a Dios que las cambiadoras mujeres solo entraban en celo un par de veces en su vida. El intenso deseo, y la locura hormonal, no era algo que quisiera experimentar frecuentemente.

Un fuerte brazo se apretó alrededor de sus caderas, y sintió a Edward acariciar su hombro.

—Te sientes fría.

Ella se acurrucó más cerca de su cuerpo caliente.

—Tengo frío —admitió, y no pudo evitar la felicidad en su voz—. El calor se ha ido.

Su mano se deslizó más abajo, a su vientre.

—Así que… eso significa…

—Sí. —Cuando él se quedó en silencio, ella comenzó a preocuparse. — ¿Qué estás pensando?

La besó en el hombro una vez más.

—Estaba pensando en nombres. ¿Qué opinas sobre Edward Junior?

Una risita feliz escapó de su garganta.

—Uh, creo que ese es el peor nombre del mundo.

Él le dio un gruñido burlón.

—Ese es mi nombre.

—No he dicho que tu nombre era un buen nombre. Es simplemente tolerable porque es tuyo.

La acercó más a él.

—Veo que mi compañera está llena de descaro en las mañanas.

—Y por la tarde. Y noches —le dijo alegremente—. Acostúmbrate. Estás emparejado a una mujer que no va a dejar que la pisotees.

—Bien. —Edward mordisqueó su hombro una vez más, y a pesar del cansancio en su cuerpo, sintió una agitación de deseo. No por estar en celo, sino por Edward.

Ella sonrió.

—Además, ¿y si es una niña?

Se detuvo un minuto, pensando. Entonces:

—¿Qué tal… Edwina?

Ella gimió.

—Eres claramente terrible para escoger nombres.

La mano de Edward se deslizó hasta sus senos, acariciándolos, y suspiró de placer cuando él comenzó a acariciarle el pezón. Sus labios se movieron de su hombro a su mandíbula, y comenzó a besarla suavemente. Ella volvió el rostro de modo que él pudiera rozar sus labios contra su boca.

—Entonces, supongo que es bueno que tengamos nueve meses para decidir un nombre. Te haré cambiar de parecer.

—Voy a necesitar un montón de persuasión —suspiró, apoyándose en él.

—Lo sé. —Sus ojos brillaron. — Estoy deseando que pase.

 **·.*. FIN .*.·**

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 ** _iDestinyNx, Leah De Call, pki12, liduvina, prisjsr, Dhampi03, arcagipi, Alice Cullen Night S, Isa Malfoy Cullen, SS-08'13, AnnaLau2, WildGirl'sLife, soli94, GaByMaY91, lucila cullen grey, ackanne, Litzrh,_** _ **SmileLau19, EternalReader15, , CammiB, Carolina Sebastian, shaky93, Vero Teller, Comstanzalmv, Axriel, agnes redhead, Alinita28,**_ _ **normiux, Iason Usami, Adrii Romero14, Corimar Cautela, , yenliz, Sandieetita, Princess Aidil, allie cullen masen, Cullen' Vulturi, Yeyry Cullen, Ire 2.0, Emotika, BeLlAcUlLeN1303, lunatico0030, Meji Velez,**_ _ **allie cullen, DBMR1, marlene28, Ara VM, Gabs Frape, evelyn cullen potter, tary masen cullen, crucitaegr, miriam cullen 32, belatzzua, palo 2911, IleinLove, Bella-Jaze, saori 165, PottericaTwilighterVictoria, isabelmoon, CaroBereCullen, Thea2612, 1992angeles, floriponcio, yurel, Paty Limon, semaJmAI, BkPattz, Yoliki, KatiiaCullenJ, Aliapr-peke, purpleshinesalvatore, bellcs17, ClumsyCuzIm FallingInloveXO, Ilovemybaby, Jenny Hatake, lygher,**_ _ **LUCYarg, moonmasterakasha, mindita04, Mire2306,GirlLina, tulgarita, AleCullen, BlackCullenGurl, FerHerrera, belen2011yani, scarlett003, Annabanana94, esmecullenhale, Heart on winter, Grecia Anastacia, Aila S, Mary de cullen, lyrag99, , Klary Alice Cullen Swift, Miire BC, , MiaCarLu, lilibeth2013, btvs22, yeinychiba, Tanya Masen Cullen, lili316, danielaMc1, Ladyfsweetanddarkdreams 897, luiicullen, Diablillo07, Lunita Black 27.**_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 ** _Roxy Sanchez_**

 ** _yani_**

 ** _AndreCullen_**

 ** _LUCYarg_**

 ** _Lunita Black 27_**

 ** _Pati Limon_**

 ** _Yoliki_**

 ** _ninacara_**

 ** _Nicole_**

 ** _Nadiia16_**

 ** _Corimar Cautela_**

 ** _bellcs17_**

 ** _1992angeles_**

 ** _belatzzua_**

 ** _vanes_**

 ** _Annabanana94_**

 ** _Alinita28_**

 ** _jinybr_**

 ** _Mary de cullen_**

 ** _crucitaegr_**

 ** _iDestinyNx_**

 ** _Danny_**

 ** _EternalReader15_**

 ** _BLANKITAPIA_**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y_ _Muero de ansias por leer sus reviews._

 _Besos._


End file.
